


Call me Mama

by SinniBadlyForASkeleton



Category: Alternate universe-Undertale, Sans(Undertale)/reader - Fandom, Underfell-fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+, A slight fontcest, Abused by brother, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe-ButtonTale, Badass Reader, Damn, F/F, F/M, Firty yet Mothery reader, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Minor Rape, Minor Violence, Multi, NSFW, Naive sans, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Soul Sex, mama kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinniBadlyForASkeleton/pseuds/SinniBadlyForASkeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has been in underground for two years, twisted by soul, and practically have the monsters of snowdin coward by her feet. </p><p>But what happens if a certain skeleton catches her eye, what would become of him?</p><p>Author: just a practice run on how everything works on here</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Suga

**Author's Note:**

> You act tough, but your weak  
> You have power yet hardly use it  
> You are easy to dominate yet hard to please
> 
> Such a innocent soul in this dark hell we call home

It was a snowy day as usual since when did it ever changed since she was first send here. The undergound was a terrible place, but it was home, the old musky smell of Dust and smog was everywhere. "Tch, fuck'in Grillby" she whined as she began walking down the familiar path. Snowdin.

As usual covered in Dust and blood of the fallen victims before her, a site most would shiver in fear, but not her, she was use to it... seen worse things than this place can offer; she chuckled as she kicked the severed head of the last victim, Cynthia was it? Held the soul of integrity, for a child, she was quite lovely, a pleasant little darling. Too bad she died. She shrugged as she grudgingly made her way to Grillby's the only place in this hellhole that's had the good amount of liquior that can drown the sudden wave of pain and bitterness in her soul. Maybe even fuck some monsters up if she was drunk off her ass enough, but who should she challenge, everyone basically knew her. 

The human with a twisted soul.

A soul no one bothered with, unless she pulled them to battle. She rather enjoy toying with her victims, but never take their life. Oddly enough she held a bit of a mothery side to herself. Fuck'in with their minds now that was always fun. 

"Yo!" She hissed as she pushed the door open only to slam it behind her. All heads turn to her as she walked towards the bartender. "Hello bitch" was his reply as she seated herself down beside another monster who seemed to be asleep. A bottle of mustard in his grasp. "Fresh meat?" She asked as she nodded towards the vodka in the front, "came around two weeks ago, his brother is head of the royal guard, Papyrus I believe his name is" he went as he slammed the bottle down after pouring her drink. It only caused the monster beside her to jolt up as if in a panic-defense and throw a punch. She caught the other's fist without an effort, the room stilled as the air tensed. She could tell the monster beside her was panicking mentally. "Now, now suga" she responded sickly sweet, "no need to throw mama a punch" Grillby shuttered as she called herself that. While she grinned; looking good at the small monster, she can tell he was a skeleton, one glowing red eye while the other was a small pinprick, wearng a red shirt, black jacket, and black basketball shorts, "s-sorry!" He went trying to look calm, but was failing. 

"No need to be so panicky suga," she said as she downed her first glass, "its a normal reaction," the monster calmed down a bit, and try putting uo a tough face. But she can see throw it, oh how this little monster could actually act tough when in truth he was weak, shaken, and obviously beaten since that crack on his head showed it. 

"Now according to Grill'z here you and your brother just arrived here two weeks ago, mind telling me how that happened?" She grinned. She knew everything that happened in Snowdin, basically her territory, so having new residents all of a sudden come and her to not noticed pissed her off. But she can let it slide considering how cute the skeleton is. 

Oddly enough she loves skeleton accessories, so this should be fun. "Um, my brother came here to beat Undyne for the position of Head of the Royal Guard."

"He won?" 

A nod from him, "heh, bitch had it coming," she smirked as she poured herself another glass. "So Papyrus is his name... So what about you suga? You got a name?" The skeleton was looking at her with a confused look, "S-Sans" font names, thats cute.

She smiled a bit as she faced him completely, "pleasure to meet you sweetie" giving a flirty wink at him, red spread all over his cheekbones. He try looking away in hopes of covering it. "Watch it (Y/N)" said Doggo, "he's already claimed by his brother" Sans looked confused as (Y/N) scowled at what Doggo said. 

A small growl erupted from her red-painted lips causing all the dogs to submissively whine, "no need to be angry Alpha" said Lesser Dog. She turned away before downing another glass Grillby had poured for her. She looked over to Sans who was curious about why the dogs acted around her. 

She then noticed the red collar wrapped around his neck, now who the fuck would make him wear a collar with no tag on it? She thought before smirking at a sudden idea, "Doggo, he may be claimed as you say, but I see no tag on that collar of his" Sans snapped his skull over to her, eyes widen with fear. A blush shamed his face as he try hiding the collar behind his hoodie. (Y/N) giggled sweetly as she reached over and looped a finger at where the collar should be causing him to face her. "Careful Baby Bones, someone might take ya" she purred as she released him and began paying Grillby, "keep the change and Grillby notified me about what's going on in my town" she said as she earned a huff from Grillby, but signifying that he will. She felt all eyes on her as she walked towards the door, "oh and Sans" she paused at the door and looked over her shoulder, "see you around suga."

 

Sans sat there speechless, scared, and a bit confused; what just happened? He thought as he turned to fact the Bartender who was now cleaning the same glass the woman, (Y/N) drank out of, "who-who-"

"(Y/N) (L/N) fell down two years ago when we had that Patience soul came, she's human, but at the same time isn't. Messing with her is like asking a death wish" said Grillby's as he try scrubbing the red stained lip mark which seem to not go away.

"She's that powerful?" 

"No" Sans looked up to him confused, "she doesn't kill, but what she does makes you wish she did." Sans glared at the mustard in his hands, the sudden thought of the woman send chills down his spine. "What does she do?" He asked as the bartender crushed the glass with his bare hands.

"Me to know and you to find out"


	2. Break Bones

A week later

 

Sans sat at his new station, he felt weak, exhausted, cold, and hungry "Boss surely did one hell of a number on me" he winced as he shivered at the thought of being beaten nearly to death by his own brother. Being a monster with only 1 hp, meant that you were looked down upon and sometimes used as an advantage. Every bone in his body ached, throbbed and bled bone marrow, however he didn't have the energy to heal himself beside healing his arms and legs. Sighing he felt drowsy and was shaking badly from both the cold and hunger. 

At times like these he felt like crying, but he knew someone would soon swoop in and attack and being dusted wasn't on his agenda. He had to think about something... anything to keep his mind off of the pain, hunger, and the tiredness of his mind and body. Why not think about that woman.... Now that he thinks about it, he hadn't seen that woman anywhere, according to Grillby, she only comes out when a human has been killed or if she needs a drink. 

No one knows where she lives, where she goes, or even seen her eat anything. Many try following her, only to returned bruised, beated, and were like dolls. Eyes empty and glassy, obedient little monsters who usually are soulless husks and seem to ignore pain when dusted. Many feel pity and sorrow when they see these monsters. "(Y/N )" as Grillby put it one day, "she's a force to be reckoned with Sans, just be careful, I can tell you'll be seeing her soon" but how soon exactly? Sans hasn't seen her since that day. Maybe its for the best, he didn't really want to see that woman, especially when he should be worrying about how he's gonna survive's tonight's attack. Should I go to Grillby's? No Papyrus will probably hunt me down in there and I already owe Grillby money. "Now this is a surprise" Sans yelped as he turned to see the woman from the week before. Leaning forward with a smile plastered on her lips. "Its so good to see you Baby Bones" she gave him a wink before pushing herself inside the small stand and sat on the counter. "Um-Um, hey (Y/N) here for a hot dog or something? Or you looking for Doggo, he's up ahead" (Y/N) giggled as she leaned against the wooden pole. "Naw baby, I'm here to see you" he looked at her a bit confused as to why she would want to see him. 

"Now what's this?" She reaching over and stroking the tender crack on his skull, a new one to add to his collection of scars. He flinch while pulling away causing her to look almost sorrowful at him. But it was soon replace with anger, "who did this to you Baby?" he shivered not by the cold, but by how this woman energy was giving off. "It-It's nothing! I'm use to it" he went looking away, seeing a tall figure approaching them. Shit!

"SANS YOU BETTER NOT BE-" the figure stopped as they gazed at (Y/N) she was hunched over, a frown married her lips, and her upper part of her fact was shadowed. No one could tell if she was shaking by anger or by the cold. "Eh Boss, I-I can explai-" "so your Papyrus, Head of the Royal Guard?" She asked as she jumped off the counter and stared default at him. She's pissed! Thought Sans as he gazed over to his brother.

"Hmfp, you are?"

"(Y/N) pleasure to meet you" she said politely, almost too polite. "Alright, what do you want and why are you with my brother?" He hissed as he looked over to Sans who just look down almost defeated. "I met him a week ago, kinda came out to see how he's been doing," she chuckled as she leaned onto the stand. She hummed a random tune before smirking at him, "also, I was going to Grillby's to see what I've been missing for the past few days, I always keep my town in check."

"Your town?" Laughed Papyrus, "as far as I know King Asgore owns this town not you-" "Please, Asgore wished he could, but most people know me as well known how to address me. Fear at Asgore they can. Fear me they can expect I am given respect and LOVE. What does Asgore gain? Nothing!" 

"Speaking illy of your king!?" 

"He's no king of mine!" She growled baring her canines at Papyrus who had flinch. Did-Did Boss just flinch!? 

"Asgore is a foolish leader and a nonbrain fool! How can one think and still be king!?" Sans can tell Papyrus was getting pissed off, his left eye was engulfed by flames and bones materalizes behind, but (Y/N) gaze didn't wither away nor did she look to be calming down anytime soon, "um-um, Mama stop!" (Y/N) jolted up as she faced Sans, "Don't you have to meet up with Doggo to discuss duties of the constant dusting around here? We aren't exactly making a profit when we always dust people." At first she seemed confused before her eyes lit up, sighing in relief of knowing she got the message. "Your right Baby, sorry for being sidetracked, I'll go on ahead and talk to Doggo" she said before glaring once more at Papyrus, "need anything else before I go Baby Bones?" She ask causing him to flush.

"N-No mama" 

"Okay, see you around suga" she went walking past Papyrus before bumping his shoulder. Papyrus grunt watching her disappear behind him before approaching Sans. "THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT!? REALLY SANS, THIS IS REALLY DISAPPOINTING! My brother submissive towards a woman. Especially a human! How is that bitch even alive!?" He yelled.

Sans stared at his hands shamefully as Papyrus spouted out insults at him. Something he's grown use to since Papyrus was 16, he was taller and more powerful when it came to magic. Sans was too, but he can't hold it out for long like he could. "When we get home, I'm having clean the attic upstairs, slack off and you get no dinner" he went leaving Sans alone. 

He tenderly nod absently as his brother disappeared from site. 

 

"Anything new to report Grill'z?" She asked as she sat herself down and stared at the flaming monster. "Six monsters dusted in week, Asgore rose the taxes, and we've been complaining about the ruckus going on at Papyrus's place. According to reports Sans has been beaten several times in there including out of public" she hissed between her teeth.

"I figured, those scars weren't there the last time I saw him" she went biting the end of her glass causing it to shatter and split her top lip. "Heh obesses now are we?" Chuckled Grillby.

"Shut the fuck up before I splash water on you, you flaming bastard" she growled. Grillby belched out a laugh while picking up the pieces of glass, "just keep an eye out for him, I don't want anything happening to my Baby Bones." Grillby's nod at her as he brought out another cup, of whiskey. "I perfer when the little guy comes in anyway, really talkive too, I guess its understandable when you have a brother whose a total prick."

(Y/N) nods as she downed another glass, the small cut has healed and taken care of, "he owes me some money, but since his brother hates this place he won't give him anything to pay off his tab, already owes me 900 g" 

Looking up she then pulls out a bag, "I reckon that he'll be eating here alot so put the bill on me. Here's a starter point including this month pay." Grillby's smirked as he took the bag, "going full out of this doll, why's that?"

(Y/N) stared at him blankly obviously not amused, taking the bottle she poured herself another glass before downing it in one gulp. "He called me "mama" today and I didn't force him to say it" Grillby turned to look at her. He knew how much that name means to her as well how it satisfies her little "need". Sans has no clue what he just signed himself in, but then again how can he know? "A keeper?"  
"Heh, why the fuck am I telling you this if it wasn't?" Shrugging he pulled out another glass and poured himself some as well as hers, "about fuck'in time though, took you how many years?"

"Eight" 

"Damn, must be tough, holding back for so long, I'm surprise you haven't pounced on anyone yet" he chug down his drink while (Y/N) bitterly laugh. 

"Alpha, your toy is laying in the snow!" (Y/N) flung herself off the chair as she gazed towards the window. Sure enough there laid Sans, it seems his skull has been cracked open and was healing itself. "The fuck-!?" She burst through the doors and quickly lifted the male monster, "who did this!?" She growled.

She felt the male go stiff in her arms as she glared at the people back in the bar. "B-Boss?" She looked down seeing full that the crack covered his good eye, so he couldn't exactly see, "Baby Bones what happen?" She asked, but Sans didn't respond, "Grillby, I'm using your back room!" She yelled as she began carrying Sans inside.

Ignoring everyone as she slammed herself through the door, Grillby trailing behind her, "I'll bring something for him to eat, his Hp is 0.000000000001" why is it so low? How is he even alive? Never mind, she thought as she focused her energy onto her hand, (F/C) magic devoured her hand as she began healing the small skeleton. Being around monsters sure has its advantage.

"Baby Bones?" She called out to him as she began fixing and healing the poor thing. "Ngh! S-Stop it hurts!" The wounds were affliciting pain and the tender joints seem to grind against themeselves as she healed the rest of his body. Some barely fresh from that morning. She began cooing and soothed out his pain the best she can, soon every inch of him was healed, Grillby came back with some fries and a cup of mustard. "He drinks this shit, don't know how or why" he said as he brought the cup to his mouth. Drinking it quickly before feeding him some fries, "I'll pay you extra to keep him here to heal" "why not take him home with you" she looked over to the flame monster.

"We both know why" sighing Grillby left leaving her alone with the little skeleton who was now sleeping. Tracing the cracks of his scars she takes in all of him, seeing how different he was then a human skeleton. Big boned, seems to have more ribs than a human, how he seem to have bags under his eyes. Does he sleep? Probably not since not even a week Grillby told her about how Papyrus threw his mattress out the window and torch it. So sleep wasn't optional for him. She sat down at his bed side before laying arms crossed on his stomach. Feeling the cool cotton between her fingertips, oddly he felt soft yet solid beneath her touch. She laid her head onto him and listen to the sound of humming coming from between his ribcage.


	3. Put to sleep

(Y/N) had fallen asleep when she felt Sans shift beneath her, the sound of whimpering and the shaking had woken her up. When she manage to rub off the sleepiness from her eyes, she was faced with a look of complete terror and glowing red tears. It seems Sans was too weak to put up a mask, and was terrified by her presence. But the oddest thing was that he wasn't awake, he was still asleep, Nightmares? Poor baby, she thought as she begins wiping the forming sweat from his skull. 

"How is he? " asked Grillby, as he walked in, "still out, but I think he's having a Nightmare" she said as she gently gave his stomach a rub before turning to Grillby. "What's wrong?"

"Papyrus went on a rampage, he's looking for Sans, apparently our friend here has been jumped by some scandals who thought to capture him. Black mail to Papyrus honestly." (Y/N) felt herself flared up at this, but slowly diminish her raging heart.

"Hmpf, an ass of a brother takes action huh, guess he's not all of an asshole, but I do want to give him a lesson or two on NOT to treat a brother like shit" she hissed. Grillby laughed as he began walking around the bed-table, "he's on his way here now-" 

BANG! "WHERE IS HE!?" Sans jolted up right away at the sound causing (Y/N) to quickly try to calm the small skeleton. "My fuck'in door!" Screamed Grillby as he ran out while (Y/N) try calming Sans down, but all Sans did was trying to break free of her hold. "Sans calm down!" "B-B-But Boss wi-will kill me if I don't-" "Sans calm down damnit!" She held tighter listening to the hum which grew louder as his fear became hard to control. "HUMAN!" "Stay here, you better not leave this room" she commanded, as she quickly ran out the room and into the barspace. Papyrus was standing there pissed, and the moment he saw her, he then threw a bone at her grazing her arm.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!?" 

"Healing, and I would appericate to keep your voice low" she growled.

Papyrus eye glowed as he glare down at her, "he must return home this insistance" "no, he must heal first before going anywhere"

"His damn fault for being weak!" 

Okay that was a mistake, "weak!? WEAK!? HE TOOK MORE OF A BEATING THAN YOU EVER WOULD! HE SURVIVES YOURS AND EVERYONE ELSE SHIT! AND WHAT DO YOU DO!? NOTHING! WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU TO NOT EVEN CARE!? KILL OR BE KILLED MY ASS THAT'S YOUR BROTHER! REGARDLESS OF HOW POWERFUL OR OF IMPORTANCE YOU ARE! YOU IGNORANT, STINGY, FLAMBOYANT MOTHERFUCKER-" 

"(Y/N)!" 

The air was completely tense, both beings magic clashed against one another causing the room to become stuffy, uncomfortable, and... the objects in the room to float. Papyrus was speechless as well as enraged, so was (Y/N) and it was terrifying. If Sans hadn't stopped it, he didn't know what would happen. "Le-Let's go Boss" he mumbled as he passed the woman, not even bothered to look back. He was afraid to. 

Papyrus huffed as he turned his heel to go ahead while Sans limped out, (Y/N) stood there motionless. But Grillby knew better, cautiously walked over and gently, -Very- gently placed a hand on her shouldering. "Go home and relax, we had enough for today, I'll keep an update on the town" he felt his soul trembled as she remained silent. A knot twisting in his gut as if he was falling, no guidance or light could be seen.

"okay" she whispered. 

 

San shakingly limped to his room, Boss hadn't said anything since he got home. He was actually sitting down staring blankly at the TV, he didn't know what to say, but it was best not to say anything at the moment. Upon coming into the room he limp a bit more before faceplanting to the dirty old pillow. Feeling so scared still, the image of both Boss and (Y/N) nearly attacking each other was terrifying. He knew Boss wouldn't die, but he would be damned if anything happened to his baby brother. But there's (Y/N) who was just as strong, and terrifying, but a mothery vibe and demanding force was something he didn't want to fight, let alone hurt. 

He seemed so lost.

He follows what Boss would tell him, but would follow what (Y/N) would tell him."Heh" he dryly laughed, "snowdin is known for dynamics, should of put two and two together." He went as he slowly closed his eyes trying his best to ignore the day and the event from earlier....

He's staying away from Grillby's for a while.

 

(Y/N) kicked the door opened of her home; she was truly mad, tired, disappointed and.... hurt. She made a mistake hasn't she? If only she knew Sans was there, she would have done a different approach, but Papyrus had insulted him. Him! His own brother! Where she grew up, she never disrepected her siblings, sure there were ups and downs, but they always pulled through. 

"Stop! They're gone, they don't need you, they're safe" she whispered as she sat down on the broken down sofa. The building creaked and groaned against the upcoming winds, a snowstorm is coming. She groaned along with the wind as she rose to her feet. "Need to be busy" she thought as she began wandering around her home picking up any debris from the last victim. She surely made a mess.

She wanted the place clean again, tried of always looking so broken and shitty. "I literally need better furinature... I should go to the dump once this storm passes" she said to herself. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, "who the fuck is calling me?" She flips her phone open, "what?"

"Yo!" 

"MK? Why the fuck are you calling me? Aren't you suppose to be training with Undyne?" She hissed as she tossed a board across the room, "I was until Papyrus had called her over, something about torturing some idiots who attack a monster." She grind her teeth, but decided to bite back a growl, "anyway, I was planning on leaving until my cousin stopped me, she wants to talk to you about something including the areas Dynamics? What the fuck is a Dynamic?!"

"YO! WATCH YO'RE LANGUAGE! YA KISS YA MAMA WITH THAT MOUTH?!" she hissed.

"Don't see her complaining" 

"You disgusting fuck, tell your cousin I'll be there in a minute, and tell her if she tries anything like last time. I'm yanking her by the toes and make her watch me trash her anime shit," she put on her leather jacket and took her dagger, "noted, see you in few, bye loser!" And the line went dead.

"That kid is asking for an ass kicking" she said as she opened the door and locking it on her way out. The wind was getting strong, but she'll manage since it wasn't the first time she had that fuck'in overweight lizard call for her during a storm. 

 

Is that bastard of a brother asleep again!? Thought Papyrus as he began stomping his way upstairs, coming close to the door he paused. He began thinking about earlier, how the human mouthed him off; an ignorant, stingy, flamboyant motherfucker ey? He thought pondering at the words. Sure he was pissed off at the fact that she didn't recongize real "greatness" such as himself. However it somewhat did struck a chord in his chest when she mention Sans... Sans...

He opened the door and peeked through seeing the trembling figure shiver and seems to be in such a discomfort state that it actually pained him to look at. Maybe he has taken it too far? Naw, Sans is just lazy and unreliable. "SANS!" he watched as his brother jolted up quickly wincing in pain, "GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP, YOU HAVE A JOB TO DO!" San simply nods as he limps towards him, "Go clean the fuck'in attic, like you were suppose to yesterday, and since you were at Grillby's no food for today!" No response just a simple nod and he limped away leaving Papyrus alone feeling a tad bit guilty.

He's an complete ass.

Sans on the other hand felt lost, confused and so lost for words. He's too tired to even put much effort, but he knew that if he didn't clean or soemthing Boss will have his head. He manage to get upstairs, seeing cobwebs, dusty boxes, and old some random junk he didn't know so best to quickly clean it. Wincing with each step and picked up the mess; Papryus went upstairs several times to check on him before going downstairs, feeling guilt and a- "Why the hell am I getting so worked uo about all this!? She's some stupid human who thought she was better than me, tch!"

 

"Yo bitch!" Went (Y/N) as she slammed the door to the lab, "anything new today?" She was greeted by a short yellow dinosuar-like reptilian woman glaring straight at her. "Other than your play toy being a total prey for offenders, then no nothing new" she huffed causing the human woman to growl at her.

"Where's my doll, he better be fuck'in alive-" "Bitch, he is! No test, no probing, just as the deal" (Y/N) nod pleased. A while back before Cynthia fell she had a monster victim who became like how the others became... a obident doll and instead of leaving them out in the open, she was hoping if Alphy can see to "repair" him. However judging by the looks of it, she didn't make much progress, "this is real reason I'm here aren't I?" 

"Aw gonna miss you, baby?" Smirked Alphys only to be greeted with (Y/N)'s coldest of stares, shutting the reptile monster up. "Where is he?" Alphy looked at her seeing a neutral expression on her face. "Downstairs with Gaster, gonna put him out of his misery?" She asked only receiving a nod from her, "you're gonna have to kill one day (Y/N) can't avoid it for long."

(Y/N) walked over to the elevator and smiled as the door closes, "mama never kills her, babies" 

The second floor to the bottom floor was full of experiments made by Alphys, some employees who were probably second guessing their life choices, and finally Gaster, he was one of the other scientist that the king had. Due to a severe accident the king gave the title as "Royal Scientist" to Alphys. Not that Gaster complain, despite being a monster he was the only monster who didn't take the "kill or be killed" logo seriously. And was completely polite with her, but sometimes he does get carried away, no lie about that, "(Y/N), pleasure to see you again," he smiled without looking up, "here to see him?" 

"Yeah... Do you have any Euthanasia left?" Gaster looked up from the board taking in her expression, she was hurting pretty bad, "child, do you need me to do it?" "Please, I just want to say goodbye while he passes, but give me a moment with him." Agreeing with her, he guided her to the room, the last one in the end of the hall full of ugly, nasty experiments. "I'll be back with the syringe, let me know when its time" he said as he walked away leaving her alone hovering in front of the door. Taking that one step she manage to open it; unlike most rooms, it was simply clean and baby blue, the window showed out to nothing, but a false scenery. On the bed stood the person she came to see, walking over as she pulled uo a chair and sat down taking the furry paw/hand into hers, stroking them as they remain lifeless and gave a gentle kiss to them as they flinched. 

She hated that. She always hated that when they flinched, she actually never mean to get carried away, but sometimes, it just happens and it ruins her chances with ever having just even a simple jesture such as a hug or a light kiss. "Don't worry sweetie, you-your not gonna suffer anymore" she whispered as she felt her heart clench up. The pain was swallowing every ounce of courage in her soul to stay here... to do this before she lets him go. "You can -...." she muted herself as he faced her, glassy emerald eyes looking sorrowly plain at her. He was a doll after all, an obident, emotionless doll. 

"How can I let it get so far?" She whispered laying her head against his forearm. "(Y/N) it's time" looking uo at Gaster who gave her a sorrowful look. She gave him a slight nod as she sat down beside them, taking hold of their hand while Gaster injects the Euthanasia in him, seeing the furry male slowly look tired and little by little dust began replacing the solidness of their hand until their was nothing left. 

(Y/N) got up as Gaster began taking the sheet and gave them to an assistant who must have seen it all. "So... You gonna try and stop yourself from making any more dolls?" 

"Yes and no... because another has caught my eye, but it isn't time yet, especially when one of my dolls had passed, rude don't cha think?" She said causing the male monster to nod. "I suppose so, but then for now go home and get some rest, its been a long day for you" he said. How did he-!? She then remembered all the cameras installed everywhere in the underground, usually it was Alphys who watched those footages, but it seems like Gaster beat her to it. "Alright, see you later, and get some sleep bro!" Gaster chuckled at her as she waved him goodbye. 

Looking at the dust in the sheets. "You gonna have to change if you want to get Sans, my dear."


	4. Don't touch whats mine

Sans hasn't been at Grillby's since the incident with (Y/N) and Papyrus. He's mostly been home or at hiding at his station which becomes rarely as well since Papyrus refuses to even leave him alone for even a second. Taking him to training or just to show his own dominance over Sans, but little by little Papyrus has been a little... gentle with him as well shown of possessiveness over his older brother. It was starting to be a bit terrifying to the small skeleton, "Sans!" He flinched as Papyrus gestured him over, without missing a step, he ran over and stood in front of him obidently, and terrified "so this is your brother, not much compare to you, but a bit cute" smirked the female monster. "'Unless you want to lose the ability to make some off-spring, I suggest you back off Nyx" growled Papyrus as he glared at the tarantula-like female as she huffed out of annoyance. "Sans," he looked up shakingly as he gazed at his Boss, "I'm going to be late tonight so you are to go straight home, no going by Grillby's. I already have spaghetti made at home, so I expect you to eat it, if I find out you went to Grillby's, I'll be sure your punishment will be a living hell." San nod quickly at him before flinching away as his Boss gave him a pat on the head, "good boy."

"My, you trained him well" said Nyx as she hungerily watched the small skeleton go. "Not well enough, now go back at the training grounds, your going against Undyne" smirked Papyrus as he watched the female groan out of annoyance. Looks like someone is getting their punishment early.

While Sans walked home a bit considering he needed air. He hardly was ever left alone so it was rather nice to actually have some time to himself... He froze where he stood as he felt someone take hold of him. "I was beginning to worry about you, suga" well so much for being alone. He didn't really need to turn to see who it was, her scent was always alluring and suffocating to him.

"Going home?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am" 

"No need to be so formal Baby Bones" he felt her nuzzle against his skull considering of how short he was. Damn his height! "Wanna walk together?" 

"N-no, I'm kinda in a hurry" he said feeling her sulk against him, "o-oh, well I'll be around more often suga, got some important business in both Snowdin and the Waterfall, let me know if you need anything" she gave him one final squeeze before releasing him. He can already feel how empty it was without her. He teleported the rest and sat down on the couch, place looked cleaned, nothing seemed to be out of place so he was okay for a while. Anymore damage to his body, even if the beatings have decreased doesn't mean they aren't brutal and slowly taking affect. Getting up he goes to gets some of Papryus's spaghetti.

 

(Y/N) sat on a tree stump at the end of Snowdin, staring at the artifical sky as the snow kissed against her soft (S/C) skin. The wind brush against her hair wildly like a flame. Tapping against the ground as she subconsciously traced the scar on her abdomen. She had many that married her skin, but this one paticular always seem to both sooth her and cause her distress. "Alone?" Asked Greater Dog as he approached her still in his full armor. "For now...." she answered as she saw him lit a cigarette, "got another one of those?" "Sure, but Grillby's gonna have my head for giving ya a cancer stick" he said as he gave her one and lit it up. 

Taking a deep inhale of the drag, she exhaled and relaxed her tensed muscles. Greater Dog sat down on the snow beside her staring at the sky. "You saw him today?" He asked earning a silent nod from her, "good, shows he's okay" she gazed at him in question, "he hasn't been at Grillby's, mostly hiding from Papyrus or you from what I know..." 

"Hiding from me and Papyrus?" She went feeling a slight ping in her chest. "Well hiding from you now... Papyrus has him following him everywhere since the incident at Grillby's, also the beatings have simmered down" true, Sans didn't have any fresh cracks or any injury when she saw him earlier. 

"He's been.... gentle with Sans lately, not to mentiom possessive with him," Possesive? Oh no. She thought as she took a deeper inhale of her cigarette, "how can you tell?" "I'm a dog, dogs can sense the emotions of the people around them, not to mention that Nyx was hitting on him in front of Papyrus." Nyx? That damn flirtatious whore of a tarantula!? DG flinched as he heard the breaking of the wood clenching against the stump. "I'm going to have a word with Nyx, but anyway is Asgore coming to check up on the Guards?" She asked changing the subject. DG nod gratefully; Asgore had announced that all people who were in charge of certain areas of the underground are to come together at the waterfall to discuss subjects of the next fallen humans. 

Usually (Y/N) being the owner on the Ruins, Snowdin, and Waterfall never went, however this was a subject she needed to attend. Or the bastard might come and hunt me down and steal whats left of my soul.not that he can. She chuckled as she rose to her feet, taking one hit more of her cigerette before dropping it to the snow killing the flame. "Let's go."

 

Papyrus stood beside Undyne who glared intently at Nyx, both females had went overboard on the training, both were punished severly. "Quit your complaining, if you haven't made such a mess on the training grounds I wouldn't broken either your leg Undyne and your three arms Nyx" growled Papyrus. Both females try to bicker, but a glare at Papyrus and the sudden announcement of the King's arrival stopped them in their tracks. The King arrive staring angrily at the group of important people of the Underground, however one seems to be missing, "Where's (L/N)?!" He roared. Some of the lower guards flinched while others look to early piss themselves. "Over here!" He turned to face the slim figure walking his way, "no need to get your panties in a twist, Asgore." 

Papyrus rose a browbone at the human female wondering why she was there, "I'm actually surprise you came (L/N), I thought, I would have hunt you down" he smirked showing his bloodstained fangs. (Y/N) chuckled before staring at the king of monsters, "we both know that if you did, you would have been killed." Asgore roared a laughed causing the rest of the monster to stare surprisingly at the two, "if you weren't human, you would make an excellent Queen." 

(Y/N) pulled out another cigerette that Doggo had given her earlier and inhaled, looking up with neutral eyes she let out a puff, "we both know that I would choose my children over you." Pleased with her response she signal the pack to join the rest of the guards and seated herself to the top of a blue crystal. Clearing his throat he turned to the guards, "as we all know, we've been successive on collect the seven souls from recent victims, however the last soul will not be as easy, which is why I want all guards to be stationed at the nearest entrance of part of the Underground as well as keeping an eye out for any tratiors who are to hid a human." He gazed over to (Y/N) who gave him the finger, knowinh full well that she would do so because of her little "need". 

"What makes this soul so different?" Asked a brave guard who earned a sharpest of glares of the king. "Stupid fool, its DETERMINATION. This human unlike the rest will do an absolute Genocide on the entire monster race, if choose to. What kind of king am if no one served me!? Now keep a sharp eye out, anyone who is not following by my orders will be DUSTED in front of the entire court as well as being DUSTED by (L/N)." 

Papyrus looked over to the human who was laid back on the crystal obviously listening to the kings words, "we both know I don't kill Asgore.... At least not when ordered.... But for some human to do a complete Genocide on the entire race and the monster who didn't follow orders, would be dead anyways..." she made a point, which pissed the King off. He glared at her as she calmly waved at him, "spilling facts" was all she said as she leaned back. "What if this kid is a complete Pacifist? Would the sentence be the same?" She asked earnibg a gruff from him signifying that was 'Yes'. Smirking she let out another air of smoke, "Papyrus!" "Majesty?!" Went Papyrus standing straighy causing (Y/N) to snicker, "I trust you to do a better job" he gave an evil eye to Undyne who hung her head in shame, "(Y/N) will also keep an eye out on the Ruins and Snowdin, Undyne!" Her head perked up as her name was announced, "you have the Waterfall, be sure to report to either (Y/N) or Papyrus!" She saluted.

"And the rest of your shitheads will be guarding the Hotlands and the Captial, dismissed!" The king then turned to leave as the guards began to spread. "Undyne," called Papyrus as she rushed over to the tall skeleton's side, "why the fuck am I to be working with that human!?" Undyne looked over to female who was by now asleep while the dog pack stayed beside her, "she's a force to be reckon with Papyrus, she's strong, very strong... Strong enough to kill the King, however she gave him Mercy at the last minute." 

"So your telling me, that this bitch who has been hitting on my brother has nearly killed our King?!" He hissed causing the fish woman to flinch, but harden her gaze. "Yes, as well as owing territory of the Ruins, Snowdin, and Waterfall... Asgore and her came to agreement a year back" Papyrus looked over to the female once more as she continue to sleep.  
"The whole thing with our King? Why talk so "friendly" with her?" "Damn you really are clueless! He has a fuck'in thing for the bitch! Unlike his last wife who went insane, this bitch has power, authority, and honor, but apparently has been rejecting him. And kidnapping both humans and monsters alike to make as her "children" damn woman has a mother's Kink" well that explains why Sans called her "Mama."

"The no killing thing?" 

"LV is extremely high so she doesn't need to, I battled with her once, I fuck'in regret it. Would of killed me if she wanted to" she huffed.

"Why give Mercy!? That is weakness shown by an enemy!" He glared at the woman who seemed to hear his words, a plain look was given as she leaped down from her spot and walked over. A path was cleared as she approached Undyne and Papryus with the same neutral expression on her face. Papyrus stared into those fiery and strangely if dare he say beautiful (E/C) eyes as she stopped in front of him. 

"Its not weakness to show Mercy" she went, " it takes real strength to actually give Mercy, even to enemies" Papyrus glared at her before laughing in front of her, "there's no strength in it beside, giving Mercy is easy." It was her turned to laugh, laughing like a fuck'in manic nearly losing balance as she did so wiping away the tears before suddenly reaching out and yanked the bandanna around his neck causing him to stare deeper into her eyes, "don't get cocky you asshole... It isn't as simple as it looks" she lets go of his bandanna. "BOYS!" The dogs perked up, "head to Snowdin and sent up patrol... Doggo your on the second to last, set up!" She ordered as the dogs left the cavern. She turned to leave the crystal cave before stopping meters away... "Why standing around? GET TO WORK!" 

 

Papyrus got home after dark, Sans had already departed to his bedroom by this time, and since he was too tired to beat his brother he didn't bother with it, but then again he didn't even want to. He was too busy pondering about how to work with the miserable human than to even notice that his brother door has been kept open. Laying on the cold floor while being covered in... Papyrus paused as he turned back to see a (F/C) and black blanket drapped over his brother's tiny form. Slowly walking over as he kneeled down and take hold of it clenching tightly at the soft material.

That bitch was here? In my house!? In my walls!? And with MY brother!? He grinded his teeth as he gazed at his shivering brother, a whimper escaping through his teeth. Papyrus frown had deepen at the sight as he rose up still clutching on the blanket as he picked uo his brother has took him to HIS room laying him gently onto the bed as he covered him. Why? Why feel the sudden need to do this? Why become so guarded and possessive with Sans? Was it because she was a threat? Was it because he simply didn't like her? Or was it because....

He stare down at the blanket in his hands as it was then devoured in a orange-red flame, "I don't like people to touching what's MINE."


	5. A day of doubts

Sans was laid on his boss's bed, while Papyrus was soundlessly asleep. Arms woven around his small frame which can show that he wouldn't escape. Feeling a dry lump stuck in his throat, he swallowed hard, tears escape as he try once more to pull away. Sudden wave of regret crashed down upon his soul as Papyrus stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Looking down at him quietly, no sudden movement, just them staring intensely at each other. San was nervous reck, as he felt Papyrus shift and brought a hand towards his hand and began petting him. He was shaking, thinking about how Boss's hand could easily break his skull without even trying, his hand was big enough. "Calm down Sans" he was ordered as he slowly looked up and faced a concerned. That wasn't like Papyrus, what's going on? He thought as he was brought closer to his brother's chest. He felt himself stiffen as he was now pressed close to his boss. Feeling the sharp chisel chin on the top of his head as he felt Boss carress him gently than what he's use to. Being in a cage of arms of his brother wasn't exactly the most comfortablest way to deal with. He was hard, stiff, pointy, and very hazardous, one wrong move he could be injured by one of the ribs or cause Boss to be mad and be striked down right then and there. 

Papyrus sat up, he was disappointed that Sans wasn't relaxing under his touch. How can he? He thought, after all the shit I put him through the last couple of years I wouldn't be surprise. True, he has treated Sans like shit, and honestly became a thing where he liked that fearful, submissive expression on his brother. However now, he just... couldn't stand that. 

"Get up, you're coming with me for supplies" he said causing Sans to jolt up by his demand and fumbled out of the blankets. "Go get ready, we leave in an hour" he went as he watched Sans rushed out of his room. He sighed clearly disappointed and a bit hurt knowing his brother would be that anxious to leave. He moved his gaze from the door to the other side of the room, but paused as a layer of ash remained on the rug. 

The image of the human smiling fondly at his brother urked him. She was defiantly an issue, Sans clearly was submissive with her, but at the same time he was... comfortable around her. Nervous yes, but comfortable. The sudden thought of him leaving with that dreadful human was painful and angered him. She wasn't going near him again! He'll make sure of it.

 

Sans sat on the couch waiting patiently for his Boss to come down, the thoughts of last nights events seems to bother him. Before going to sleep (Y/N) dropped by in his room, he was scared shitless as she appeared in front of him. She only came by to check up on him since he did reject her request earlier that day. She talked to him about the events that had taken place in the meeting with Asgore and the guards, how Papyrus despite being strong and admirable was a Great Prick. And how she enjoyed his company and suggested that if he needed anything was to just call or find her. Sans was really at edge with her, but she was pleasant to have around, fuck he even let her sing him to sleep. She whispered a sweet words and carressed him in such a tender way that it was addicting. His soul hummed in joy by the attention. He's been deprived and neglected from affection for so long, he wanted more. She was worming into his life too fast, but at the same time he could tell that she was holding back. 

She seem so- "Sans!" He jolted up snapping back into reality to see a very pissed off Papyrus. "S-Sorry Boss!-" "never mind that come here" he said as Sans obdiently got up and walked over to his brother who snapped the leash onto the metal loop of his collar. He had gotten it after the incident at the bar; feeling the tug on his neck he followed Boss out the door and into the public. Embarrassed and depressed as many caught on with them, many looked at him pitifully, some just looked sad as they walked. 

Everyone knew of his predicament and many have tried in their own way to help, sneaking food into his station back at the entrance of the Ruins, calling the authorities, or even healing him from afar since he's usually so banged up. But now the beatings gotten less, Papyrus held onto him like a stuffed toy, whenever someone even looked at Sans and was caught, they were dusted by Papyrus. The change in Boss was massive, and terrifying no one dared to cross path with Papyrus. Well no one expect one... who was currently standing before them, and boy was she mad. Well on the inside.

Sans can basically see in her eyes of how much she was clawing at her anger towards Papyrus. While his Boss smirked as if knowing her distressed; (Y/N) won't do anything with Sans there, and Papyrus knows it. (Y/N) neutral face was embedded there as she walked passed them, Sans can feeling the raging magic of her being clash briefly with Papyrus's magic. 

And... 'Holy shit how can she be that powerful!? Sans froze in place after feeling complete energy, anger, and the firey touch of (Y/N)'s magic. She was strong. Too strong even for Papyrus even for the King himself. How did (Y/N) gain that much power!? He thought as he watched Boss stand there for a few seconds before moving. Boss was obviously masking it, but he could tell Papyrus finally gotten the true taste of what (Y/N) had. 

 

She smashed her fist into the ice near Ice-Wolf, she felt herself lose control of her magic as she rammed it into the ice. Turning it into ice dust which spread across the field. "You still gonna destroy the ice for the core or are you done?" Asked Ice while she huffed in annoyance, but slowly subsided her magic as she stood tall, stroking the scar on her abdomen. Ice looked at her scar and approached her, "you shouldn't shatter yourself over that" she stiffen a bit before turning to face the grey wolf. "How would you feel if something so precious to you just suddenly be slipped through your fingers?" She said gazing at him.

"Probably like shit, but still you had no control over that, shouldn't blame yourself for it" he went as he lifted another ice block and tossed it. (Y/N) sighed, "how ironic it is... to befriend everyone yet be so violent too" she said as the wolf laughed. 

"You eerie mothery nature takes the best of you... Pretty sure Gaster and River person would agree. Anyway that skeleton fellow of yours, you've been holding back from what Gaster has told me" he throws another Ice Block. 

"Ga-Fuck'in Gaster!" She hissed earning a sudden laughter from the wolf, "I'm not judging, but you should do something, Papyrus sudden nature is indeed terrifying, if anything he'll turn into one of Alphys anime characters, a Yandere is it?" She shivered in disgust, whether Papyrus sees it or not. He was at that stage of a Yandere, possibly might one day do something he'll regret. "What should I do? I can't rush it like other times Ice, sure I labeled Sans as my potential 'child', but I don't want to hurt him, I don't want to scare him off." 

"You might not have a choice, Papyrus is getting quite possessive with him and everyone sees it. Do something now then later, Sans will get hurt if you wait too long" as much as she hates it, Ice was right, she needed to get Sans away from Papyrus quick as possible, but how was she going to do that without causing any harm to Papyrus, sure he was a prick, but he was still Sans brother and he loves his brother very much. "Give me two days, I'll figure something out" she said causing the grey wolf to give a joyful yet yellowed grin, "thats what I like to hear." 

She left Ice alone to do his job, "another patrol around Snowdin seens fair, gotta be sure Baby Bones okay" she said to no one. Walking on the crushed soft snow coated by old blood and greyish-white dust, everyone in the area waved or gave a small nod towards her. 

Feared but Loved. 

Truly kept that up; her role as a guardian/mother/owner of these people seemed great for them. Asgore could never gain such loyalty from them like she did. 

She had them tremble before her, and over time gain trust and protection from her as well. However now and then her "need" for "children" seemed to effect her greatly. She lost so many along the way, it was of that reason her LV was so high... well part of it. "Yo!" She turned to see MK running at her, as if to ram her, taking a hand out she got hold of hos skull while still standing still, "how are you so strong!?" "High LV? I don't know" she said let him go, "something up?" 

"Naw just wanna bug ya" he said as he walked forward and faceplant the floor. "No arms, need a hand?" She smirked causing him to growl at her, "fuck you!" "Hmmm tempting, but no not my type" she joked. "Your weird" she shrugged at the comment as she walked over and lifted him over her shoulders, "Yo! Put me down loser!" She smirked as she walked on, many looking over laughing as MK continued to throw insults and complains at her. "You really need a Woshu to wash that mouth of yours" she said causing him to frown, "and what? Get drowned!? Fuck that!" He hissed turning the other way as she continued to patrol the area, "(Y/N) if your looking for Sans he's not here, left to the entrance at the Ruins" said Dogaressa, "Papyrus was seen stomping away, after Lesser Dog informed him about urgencies at the Waterfall." 

"Good" she said as she set MK down, "see ya MK, Dogaressa, have Dogamy patrol around the area, I'll check on Toriel and Sans," she then turned a heel and walked down the familiar path out of Snowdin. 

 

Sans sat at the Station quietly, Papyrus had just left in a sour mood, but gave enough time to laid a small pat on his head. Those have been going frequently lately since this morning. And it was quiet terrifying because he could tell that Papyrus patience was going thin with the lack of response. What exactly Boss wanted from him, he had no clue, but these gestures were uncomfortable, he never liked to be touched since he's been abused by his brother. It was terrifying on how bad a simple gesture can turn to an painful death. Nothing like (Y/N), he was comfortable with (Y/N)'s gestures, because he knew she woudn't hurt him... would she? "Sans?" Speak of the devil, "hey Baby Bones, you doing okay?" He gave a small smile which caused her to give an adoring look. She began carressing his cheek giving a small tender peck on his forehead, "good, I'll be up ahead if needed okay Baby Bones" he purred by the tenderness, began feeling the sorrowful emptiness as she felt. He suddenly felt pathetic when she left wondering why he was so comfortable with her all of a sudden. I suppose it's because Boss is being a creep, he thought. 

He is such a hypocrite. 

He wanted affection, but when Boss gives it, he doesn't want to be touched, but when (Y/N) does it he craves for more. It confuses him. "Baby Bones?" "Uh!? Sorry Mama" he said watching as her face slightly turned to a sweet pink. "Forget about it suga" "um, Mama I want to um... a-apologies yesterday, Boss has-has me on edge so-" 

"Aw Baby, you don't need to explain yourself okay, I completely understand" she said as she leaned onto the counter. Sans blushed on how close she was, staring at her sweet (E/C) eyes that showed nothing , but complete adoration and love... not LOVE, but real love. He hung his head as he try hiding the blush on his face. (Y/N) giggled softly as she try prying his hands from his face, "no need to hid from me, suga, you look so cute with your blushes" well that didn't help. He errupted into several shades of red staring at her while she grinned playfully. "Well, I'm glad I got to see you again, sadly we got to cut it short, your brother is coming" Sans sunk as he heard those words. He really didn't want to be left alone, especially with his brother. 

(Y/N) saw this and bite the bottom half of her lip; he easily came to her hands, easily to taken her affection, easily to just take... But she won't do that. Giving a small kiss to his cheek, he gazed at her with sad eyes. "I see you soon okay Baby" and with that went down towards the Ruins.  
Sans laid his head on his arms as he try to stay calm, Boss was coming and he would be punished if evidence of (Y/N) remained. He wiped the pink lipstick off his face leaving no trace of it, but while doing so he felt longing to just go out and seek her. A woman who he at first couldn't read, a woman who slowly wormed her way into his soul, a woman who made him feel so safe and wanted. But he knew of (Y/N) deeds as well, how she takes and loses her "children" as he heard. Never killing, but to slowly grow into madness until nothing seemed to be any worthwhile. An empty shell. 

But if she really wanted that Sans would've been taken along time ago, maybe when they first met. But she didn't, she was holding back so much that he could see the struggle through those adoring love-giving eyes. Did she love him? Was she suffering so much just so he could feel safe with her? Why? Why put up with him? 

"Sans" he jolted as he looked over to see Boss looking at him sternly, "lets go!" He commanded causing the short skeleton to fumble off the stool and have the leash clipped back onto the collar. Depression ate him as he walked behind his Boss, trying to hid his shame; Papyrus glared ahead thinking on how to confront his brother. He needs to do something, after seeing what he just saw was absolute betrayal and pure painful anger.

He saw that woman laided her filthy lips upon his brother's cheek. He would of killed her if it weren't for the look of content on Sans face. He seemed so relax and happy with her, did he ever brought an actual smile to his brother like that? Apparently not. As of now he could basically feel fear and nervousness from his brother. He was such a selfish bastard, while his brother was trying actually to either to please or avoid him. He was running out of time. 

They continued in silence as they came to Snowdin, as usual everyone looked, but none gone close to approaching Papyrus. Sans hung his head that reminded them of a wilting flower, so dead yet so eagered to live. Many were beginning to wonder their choices after seeing how bad its been getting. 

Dust was already stained in the snow as well as sins staining their souls. 

Papyrus slammed the door open as he entered with Sans behind him, closing it before going to his brother to unclasp the leash. Sans flinch as he brought his hand up, the action send a wave of pain to Papyrus heart. His brother was truly afraid of him, unclasping the leash he simply watched his brother slowly leave the room. Struggling with the stairs considering the limp in his leg from last week. 

"Sans" his brother froze when he said his name, "I'm making spaghetti, your allow to sleep until then" he said thinking that might send some comfort with his brother. His brother showed a look of confusion and mistrust before nodding and shakingly walked up to his room. A sudden click was heard identifying that he had locked it. His brother didn't trust him.


	6. Cute as a button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Had a major writers block and had to search tumblr for inspiration... Found it.
> 
> I do not own this character so no credit.

He stared hard at the ceiling as if it was the greatest thing he ever laid his eyesockets on. "Heh" he went as he rubbed his chest trying to sooth his shaken soul, "damn, what am I going to do?" He sat up. Papyrus was currently cooking downstairs and with him locking the door he's surprised he haven't even broken the hinges off. Then again Papyrus hasn't been himself and again it was scaring the shit out of him, 'I don't know how much more I can take this!' He thought as he lightly hit his head against the wall, staring at the filth of his room.

  
(Y/N) was currently working on her home after patrolling and some thinking she decided to take Sans tomorrow as well as doing a bit of shopping later so as of now refixing a room or two was good, but before going home she stopped by Alphys who introduced some new anime and she had found out from this certain anime about science which is considerably rare, especially when most anime is about, legends, battles, romance, and action. This one anime however briefly talked about parallel universes.

(A/N: ever watched Fullmetal Alchemists; road to shamballa <\--- spelled that wrong, but they do briefly talk about it ;) )

It peaked her interest, and begun wondering if it was possible of this and well.... Alphys decided to take the challenge. After leaving and cleaning her home a few hours later, she got a call from her saying that she has a new "child" to adopt for her. Skeptical, but couldn't turn down since she has been holding back a while so of course she agreed.

So as of now she had finishes one room that was nicely coated in sky blue, a white bed, and a hand-stitched doll with two solem black button eyes. It was one of the hand dolls she had made and favored, no clue why she picked to give to her potiental "child". But shrugged as she wiped clean of the old dust from those who once lived here, and skitted down the stairs to open the door. Alphys stood on her front porch looked to ready to knock, "hey there!" She grinned as the reptilitan-woman growled, "how do you do that?"

"A mother's six sense" she went before eying down a black child-size bag that was slung over the monster's shoulder. (Y/N) sulked, this bitch carried them here like that!? She could feel disappointment and rage flaring in her heart. Brushing it aside she allowed the woman in who walked over to the couch and sat whoever was in the bag. "The theory of parallel universes... its been confirmed"

"Say what?!" That fast!? Well this is the mad scientist of all the underground, only she could pull it off, well her and Gaster, but on this subject Gaster would deny it and laze himself with it. "Yup, so many verisons of this universe, many of them important to one another so... I got one that has yet to actually grow, so now you have a new child."

She went as she ripped the bag open to reveal a monster child, they looked so scared and confused, eyes blue so childishly and innocently that (Y/N) nearly salivated by the sight, but stopped when she realized how much this little kid look like, "yes its Sans altered verison, I nicknamed him Buttons since he has-..." one button on his left eye.

(Y/N) looked closer to see bruises, constant blood, and a look that she was all too familiar with, "what was his world like?"

"You know that freaky weird playdough movie you showed me?"

"You mean Coraline?" She went earning a nod.

"This one wasn't a happy ending, apparently this so call, "Other Brother" fuck'in locked this one up and successfully won by force. But he still takes care of him unlike the other three before him." Buttons by now was shaking, he was just as fragile and frail her Baby Bones, except this one was an actual Baby baby Bones.

She slowly approached him and kneeled at his eye level. He set up some sort of guard aura and was beginning to be hard to read. However it wasn't all bad, since he does look like he's been through enough... looks like she'll be holding back, especially since its impossible to do so, she thought as she gently lifted him up.

He let out a squeal and a whimper, shaking uncontrolably before she pressed him against her sternum, stroking and cooing as he began to stop shaking. "Ugh, so sapy, I thought you were gonna do it" she turned to the woman beside her, and shrugged, "this one is broken and is of need to be fix, plus I would never abuse someone who already seen what a real demon can do." She lightly cooed at the small skeleton monster as she try calming them down, "think of it this way, if things go well with me and Sans, well... I can give it my all with him... and maybe only him" she went causing the lizard-woman to stare baffling at her. "Finally gonna claim a-" (Y/N) set a glare at her causing her to shut her mouth, "cl-claim a "mate", but why Sans?" She asked.

"My opinions only sweetheart" she went as she walked up the stairs to settle the small child onto the bed. He was still shaking, but no longer whimpering. It was late and the look on his face shown tiredness, fear, and confusion. She began shedding the beddings before laying the small boy on the bed before having him covered. "Its okay to sleep, I'm here to protect you" she cooed as she wiped the flowing blood from his left eye. Looking up at her as the fear seem to dim away, and soon closed his eyes allowing sleep to over take him.

(Y/N) lips smiled sweetly as she gave a gentle peck on his forehead, "Nite Buttons."


	7. Grin

"Sans!"

a sudden pounding had errupted the sleep deprived skeleton as he shot up and rushed towards the door. "Finally!" Went Papyrus once Sans answered him, "I will be late today and can't afford to take you with me, but does not mean to slack off!" He gulped as the threating look of his Boss is giving him, "which means, to your post and back, if I find out you disobey me, there will serious conquences, You understand!"

"Y-Yes Boss" he went shivering as he gazed down at his Boss's feet who gave a small pat. A sudden flinch at the touch cause Papyrus to frown, but he said nothing. Once he was done, he turned a heel and quickly stomped off, leaving a fearful, shaken brother alone in his home. Sans grudgingly walked out not bothered to change since he always sleeps in the same clothes; and entered the streets of Snowdin. Since there were no Papyrus people now bravely gave Sans the necessities provided. Everyone slowly had changed since their move in the small town, honestly despite the rest of the underground. There was hardly an dusting involved here, the "kill or be killed" motto had changed. That was good.

"Hi!"

He paused as he looked around to see who was actually brave enough to talk to him. "Down here" he turned his red gaze down to see... a baby skeleton? They looked exactly like him, except for the button eye on the left, wearing blue, grey blue, and white. A scarf was tied around his neck and the kid held no sharp teeth. Innocence. Something rare to see down here. "You look like me! Only cooler!" Well that was unexpected, hardly anyone saw him cool, but that was because of his 1 hp and the fact no one knows of his abilities. "Heh, sweet kid, but I am anything, but cool" he said feeling his depression kicked in.

"But I think you are, Plus you have your eyes glowing red, I can never have them glow like that for long" he said as he continued to look up at Sans with kindness, innocence, and adoration. "Cute... what your name, kiddo?"

"Button's!" He said proudly.

'No sure if that pun was intended, but oh well' "Heh, I can see why, you kinda cute as a button kiddo" it grew silent for a while causing the air to tense. For a moment Sans begun silently panic before hearing a erupting laughter bubbled the air.

"Nice one Mister! That really tickled my funny bone!" Now it was his turn to laugh. Feeling such a sudden relief as the child beside him joined. It was such a lighthearted scene, no one dare interrupt the sudden bond. "Button's" Sans turned to see who had called the child, only to be greeted with the same women, Papyrus loathed, "Mommy!"

'Ack- "MOMMY"!?!? SHE'S HIS MOTHER!? WHEN-HOW-WHAT-' dear Asgore he was gonna faint. "Oh hi suga, I see you meant my adopted son." "Oh, oh" well that's nice to know. Picking up Button's she approached Sans with a sweet loving smile, "want me to walk you, hon?" She asked causing him to turn several shades of red before giving a slight nod. She gave a small giggle as she let Button's down, "go on ahead, but not too far" giving a nod Button ran forward.

"Sweet kid, but how-"

"I made a challenge for Alphy and she manage to find him. All honestly, he was meant to actually be a "child", but turned to an "Adopted Child", he's improving though" she said. She could feel the ache in her abdomen had been building up, she gonna start whinning soon if she didn't take care of it. Giving a shaky painful breath she walked on with Sans beside her, and Button's up front. Sans had taken notice of her pain, and was curious of why she was hurt, but he was afraid to step over his boundry.

"So where's that prick of a brother of yours hon?" she asked showing such distaste for the tall skeleton. "H-He at work," he answered as he felt her lean near him, "thats good, cause I kinda got a proposal for you" she purred causing him to flinch as she nuzzled the side of his cheekbone affectionately. They had be walking a while before realizing they were there. "Wha-What proposal Mama?" He looked up to her with cautious eyes and slight color of red on his face.

The coil in her abdomen tighten, 'fuck! Don't pounce him! Don't pounce him! Don't pounce him! Don't pounce him!'  
"Well, for a while now I've been noticing alot of complaints from the residents here, about Papyrus. Now I offically don't like the bastard, sorry to say, but it concerns you as well hon" she went frowning as he jolted back from her.

"Ahem. Well, considering how my people are being dusted for no reason hurts me, and it really hurts know your getting injured, whether mentally, emotionally, or physically. It is consider abuse, which ironically I do not tolerate, so my proposal is..." he slide glanced her as she looked a bit nervous, "I fight Papyrus over custody for you."

"Wait what?!"

She chuckled at his shock, "no clue about dynamics do you baby bones?" He shook his head rapidly as she gave a gentle kiss to the top of his nasal cavity. "Well dynamics involve those in this system tree, Alpha(me) is a leader and a powerful one at that, my duty is to keep tabs and be protective to my people. Betas are knights and hunters to the pack usually in this case dogmay and his mate are under that list since they do work for me as well as betaAlphas such as Greater dog, and Doggo.  
Your brother also fits in that catorgy, however he has been threating my position as Alpha which I am going to fix sooner than later." Button climbed onto the counter top of the sentry post.

"Finally Omegas, now they are know to actually be submissive and motherly to children or pups of the pack, weaker yes, but highly valued since they really great lovers as well as perfect protectors to young."

'Seems more like me, well beside the mothery stuff' he thought blushing. "So what does it have to do with me, Mama?" Another coil in her abdomen, "well sweetie, for starters I do want you," a blush was now on her face, "I hate how you're scared and being tormented by your brother. I will not hurt him if you think I will, maybe rough him up a bit. However when an Alpha and a BetaAlpha fight it means claiming territory or for mates in this case its... well... mate"

Sans was now red as a cherry, "m-me!? Why me!? I'm just a 1 hp monster, I am nothing special!" "Don't lie to me suga" her voice was now devoided and cold. "I know about the resets" he flinched, "Frisk comes here alot, and I know damn well how they are, if anything why do you think Snowdin is always immediately evacuated?" Well that shed some light in this, before long resets usually always started in Snowdin as usual, but this one started in the captial. His brother was waaay worst than anything in this timeline, but then again it could be a glitch so-

"Sans"

"Huh!? S-Sorry Mama" he went as he looked at her. She looked so concerned and sad, it send threads of ache in his bones as he looked at her. "It's okay, as I was trying to say, you come with me here and now, I'll be sure you're protected and safe, as well as keeping an eye on your brother."

"And... be your" he gulps, "mate?"

(Y/N) smiled while stroking her fingera against his cheekbone, wiping the tears that had form, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Only when your ready, in all honesty its been hard to holding back, but I'm willing to wait if it means for you to get comfortable."

"Mommy, look I found two snowflakes, they're so big!" Little Button had two snowflakes as the size of his palms. "Why are they different?" Sans chuckled nervously as he gazed at the innocent doppleganger, "just shows that every snowflake is special kiddo, if they were the same it would be boring you snow" Button laughed as (Y/N) snickered.

"Dear lord, that was terrible!"

"You're smiling"

"I know!" She laughed, "and I hate it!" He found himself genuinely smiling at her as Button gently place the snowflakes down and rocked his legs over the edge. "Daddy, up please~" Sans froze looking at the smiling child before picking him up, a sudden warmth came in his soul as he held the fragile child. (Y/N) smiled at him l which encouraged him to relax and rock Buttons to sleep.

"Okay"

"Hm?"

"I'll go with you" he went smiling almost nervously.

(Y/N) literally felt her heart leap, is it her soul? Yup defiantly soul, she was really happy. Never has she felt happy like now, maybe sexually happy, but never happy-happy. 'Whoa calm yourself! Just chalk it up as "you're happy" don't make a big deal out of it' she scolds herself before smiling down at her babybones. Hugging his shoulders with a content sigh as she nuzzled closer to him. Sans was leaning into her with a content smile, for once he actually felt safe, he felt loved, and he actually felt accepted.

"Should we get your stuff, hon?" went (Y/N) before seeing him nod, "I really don't have much Mama" understanding she smiled as she then pulled off. "Come on, I'll have Annoying Dog cover your shift, since he's the only bastard to fuck'in tolerate and survive your brother's attacks."

Sans snort at this knowing so many times that dog had come after Papyrus's bones, all in fun and to piss him off. "Alright" he said as she walked in the direction towards Snowdin. Sans sat back down in his sation while he waited, little Button was curled in his arms sleeping away, 'how small you are' he thought wiping away the drool that had form from his skeleton-mouth. Small little hands held onto his shirt as he, buried into Sans's shirt as he rubbed against his chest. Finding himself smiling down at ease. 

***************

(Y/N) smiled at Annoying Dog who huffed and glared at her before nodding, luckly it wanted to piss off Papyrus today so he dashed off quickly towards the direction where Sans and Buttons were at. 'I can't believe it just went so smoothly, but knowing his brother, this might all bring unwanted threats and dangers for her babybones. She couldn't do that to them, it wouldn't be right!' She thought as she begun making her way back, "You're gonna get youself killed you know" said Dogaressa as she looked almost sadly at the human woman, "Like he could put hands on me, and even if he did I'll come back full time, with full force... I won't kill him, but I will make sure he would never, and I mean NEVER lay hands on Sans ever again" she went feeling her soul pound against her chest with full determination and sudden bloodlust that it shined right through her physical form. 

Dogaressa smirked a bit before turning, "be sure to save some bones for me and Dogmary" 

"will do" she went as she begun her way towards the person she knew who would need her in their life, both of them do.

 

********************

Sans wasn't at home when Papyrus got back, which pissed him off because that would mean that his brother could be at Grillby's which was against his laws of the house. Stomping towards the wrecking place he broke the door once more of the bar which caused an outburst from Grillby. When Papyrus had asked where his brother was, Grillby shook his head, "Sans hardly comes here because of you, matter of fact he never comes here anymore, so why would he be here if you keep beating the shit out of him!?" Papyrus glared at the bartender glaring at anyone who looked at him, causng him to ask many people where his brother was and who might have him. 

"Yo Grill, why is the Flamboyant bastard here?" asked (Y/N) causing the tall skeleton to growl in distaste for the woman, who looked oddly calm and collect, "Sans isn't home where he should be, YOU wouldn't happen to know where he is now right?" went Papyrus. Dear Asgore he hoped he wasn't with her, he better not be with her. He perfer he was with Greater dog, or with Grillby than be with her. 

 

Despite him wanting to murder anyone who would look at **_HIS_** Sans, let alone touch him. 

 

(Y/N) smiled at him which caused a sudden drop in his nonexisting stomach, "well where ever he is, he's probably in a better place then be under your care, I mean honestly what kind of brother isolates him from people, or beat him, or probably starve him, and... You know I could go on with your list of abusement, but I have no time, I have a baby at home that needs to be fed and taken care of." she went as she passed the tall skeleton and picked up whatever she bought and quietly walked towards the door.

"Oh and if you do find Sans, tell him Mama loves him" she went with a shit-eating grin and walked away.

"That Bitch"


	8. You taste like cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just sitting here laughing so hard... ya'll gonna hate me XD  
> NSFW chapter sooo.... if under the age of 15 then leave please X'D then again I can't control what yopu read... ENJOY~!

(Y/N) had paced herself through the snow knowing damn well that she had pissed off the Edgelord. Not that she cared; all she cared about was making sure that he got the message. And there’s nothing he could do about it considering how she had hit all the points in that pride of his. She smirked as she imagine the look on his face, but never mind that. Looking up ahead as the sight of her home came to view, feeling her heart beat as she came onto the porch, knowing who will be waiting on the other side of the door. Pushing down her excitement she opened the door to be greeted a blast of warm air and the noise of shrilling laughter of her baby boy who was being held up by Sans who decided to tickle the giggling Button. “Momma’s back!” “Hello Mama” both boys said as they came to greet her.

Well Button tackled her knees as Sans walked casually at her, “I got something from Grillby’s boys, sorry for not making dinner, but I was in a rush to check Annoying Dog” Who was currently release with one of the red bones from his battle with Papyrus. Little fucker.

“It’s okay, you’re here now Momma” smiled Buttons as he was seating himself down on a chair, ‘ _oh my god his little legs climbing that chair, dear Asgore that’s cute~!_ ’ she found herself squealing at the sight, while Sans chuckle a bit before helping the baby up. “Better Button’s?” “Yes Daddy!” it was a heartwarming sight, and she was so glad she had seen this... the damn knot in her was practically twisting with joy as she gazed at the sight. “Mama, you okay?” asked Sans as he gazed at her with such an innocent look, “y-yeah hon, sorry” she felt her face turn warm, “anyway, here you go” she placed the food down in front of Buttons before seating Sans and gave him his food. All three of them chatting away about random things, Sans looked relax and content, Button was a hype of energy which will be a problem to send to bed later, not that she mind, and for once her old cabin-like house and felt more alive and warm, it felt like an actual home.

Button yawned, “looks like someone’s tired” went Sans as he lifted the sleepy baby up, “I’ll guide you to his room hon,” she went as she walked beside him as they made their way up the stairs, “I..” yawns, “not sleepy” another yawn. Entering the room, she peeled the beddings a bit as Sans laid the small skeleton child down, “yes, you are” cooed Sans as he covered the child up, who seemed to whine, but was instantly fallen asleep once his head hit the pillow. Both semi-parents slowly made their way out, (Y/N) lit a small candle to give it some light before exiting out with a close door, “Phew, heh thanks suga.”

“y-ya welcome Mama” he flushed as he try avoiding her gaze, “so I have extra rooms, if you want you can have one of them or... sleep with me?” she went causing the skeleton monster to erupt with red causing a light chuckle to escape her lips. “Not like that sweetie” she went as he gave off a small relaxing breath before feeling her wrap around shoulders and lean against his cheekbones, “but I wouldn’t mind going into the fun part” she whispered as she pressed a delicate kiss on his cheek. “M-Mama!” he went as he try pull her off, but only she hugged him tighter while laughing, yet still kept a low voice, “alright, I’ll wait... you play hard though hon” she went before releasing him.  He felt kinda bad for letting her wait when it was obvious she needed to...

“Is there a way to help Mama?” he asked causing her to pause in mid-step, “hon, you don’t need to help, I can find another way to at least subside the coil, I should be fine” she went. “But you’ve been waiting for me right?” he asked as he approached her, “I wanna wait, but I don’t want to leave you like this... And I know how to do it, I learned fast and it shouldn’t-”

“Honey, there’s a difference between love-making and rape” she said bluntly.

She knew about the whole ordeal, how Papyrus would sometimes have Sans work very, ** _Very_** odd jobs, one of them was prostitution... It made her rage so much that Sans being a 1 hp monster nearly died several times because of this. Especially when Papyrus had Sans do it with him during **HIS** heats, yet let Sans suffer alone with his, She hated to know all this, but it wasn’t intentional, one of the Dogs from the other packs had mention it in front of her. **BIG MISTAKE**. The fuckers got their dicks cut off for that. “I-...”

He only wants to help.

“Fine” she knew that she caved in, she desperately needed it and obviously she couldn’t think straight for a while since he got here. It was painful and she needed to have a talk with one of the soldiers back at New Home tomorrow. She groan internally, ‘I fuck’in hate work!’ feeling Sans follow her as she went to her bed room. “Again hon, are you sure? I mean, what I done in the past...”

“I don’t mind, beside you helped me since meeting you... I wanna help, I wanna be there for you” he whispered the last part. (Y/N) felt herself tighten, before turning to face the skeleton, pulling him close to her as she gave him fluttering kisses, “you’re so sweet, Sans, you deserve so much better after everything... You’re way stronger than you give yourself credit for” she said as she gazed at him with a smile, feeling hold her with nervousness and doubt, but she moved those thoughts that might be plaguing his mind as she placed her rose pink stained lips against his teeth. The lingering touch of softness against him that felt just felt the need to deepen the kiss, using magic had its perks before long he was feeling that he actually had lips and were now welcoming the warm sensations. “Sans,” she whispered between kisses, “stick your tongue out” he looked a little confused, but did as he was told, showing her a red velvet color tongue, she ended up smiling before she flicked her own tongue against his. It felt so smooth like silk, sweet like cherries and oddly blackberries... tangy yet so sweet, she wanted so much more. But she continued to lap against his tongue earning a delicious moan coming from him. Patience, she needs to do this slowly.

Breaking from their small French kisses, she pulled him towards the bed where sat down, by now Sans’ hoodie was off him and pooled behind him, he looked so nervous, unsure what to do; he did say he had experience, but it had been a while, plus she was human, he never done a human before. ‘ _I don’t want to hurt her, will I break her? Will she not like it? If I do this, will she get rid of me-_ ’ “Sans” he broke out of his thoughts as she gazed at him with sparkling adoration eyes and a sweet smile that was waiting for his kisses, his touches , something. “Don’t be afraid okay...” she reached out as she pulled him close, feeling his lower area slowly grow bigger, it made her internally giggle, but it also made her happy. They were still clothed, but the heated friction against one another was becoming hard to ignore. “I want you, Sans, I want you, so don’t be afraid to do this,” she kissed his teeth again.

He hummed a little as he grinded against her feeling his shaft beginning to throb and ache as it rubbed against the fabric of her pants. He then moved his kisses down her chin, to her nape, before he bravely shifted her shirt upwards to reveal the bra, undoing the straps as he begun to grope them firmly earning a sweet moan from her, “shhh, we gotta be quiet Mama, we don’t need to wake up, Buttons” he whispered in a low and dominating voice. ‘ _Jesus Christ!_ ’ she thought, how he said it took her on surprise and with the grinding against her, it was sorta hard to hold back which in the end had completely soaked through her. Feeling herself blush, but smile “damn Sans, you surely know what ya doing to me”  he smiled back this time happily, before he begun peeling her pants off of her, leaving her soaked ruin panties which seems a bit irritating in her part. She groaned as she felt those phalanges against the fabric of her panties, “no fair” she whines obviously she was getting impatient, “you-you really want me, Mama?” he asked curiously.

“Heh, I do” she chuckled, “Honey, keeping me like this, I’m surprise I- AH!- H-Haven’t gain control yet-AH!” she was going crazy about all this... Usually she would take control, having them begging for her to do more, sometimes she would keep them from having an orgasm in the most torturous way. But with Sans... Only he could do this with her, only he could have control... And so far she does not mind one bit. “Sans” she whined.

“Mama, can-can you um go on your knees a bit” he asked feeling himself blush on asking such a request. But she obeyed, obviously driven by her need so badly, that it was starting to be hard not to pin the skeleton down. Sans reached out as he took the hems of the underwear and slide it down, revealing the twitching, soaked flower of her very pride, “Mama, you’re beautiful” she flushed as she drove her head down onto the covers, no one has ever called her that... not since- “AH!” she flung her head up by the sudden shock, Sans was now licking the inside of her, feeling the outer parts twitch and begged him to give some relief, “not only beautiful, you taste good too Mama,” he said against her; “Sans!” she moaned before pausing. Both of them stopped to hear sudden movement beside them, quickly both dived in the covers to hear the door creek in the bedroom...

“Papa? Mama?”

“shhh, Mama is asleep, something wrong kiddo?” asked Sans as he rose up from the bed. (Y/N) was internally screaming as she curled in the sheets hiding any evidence of her nudeness of her profound son. “Nightmare... not important, but then I thought I heard Mama screaming, sorry for waking you” he went looking sad, “how about I tuck you in, I’ll even read ya a story” he went seeing the sleepy child smile at him. With arms reaching out Sans, took the small boy and carried him out, closing the door before giving a small message to (Y/N).

**To be continued....**

‘ _Damn it! So close!_ ’


	9. Bitter then sweet then bitter again

‘ _Ugh! So damn close!_ ’ she went whining to herself as she walked into the headquarters in New Home, “alright fuckers!” she went causing every single one of them to leap up and salute at her, “I want a full report on these past few days since Asgore’s orders, also give me all the information on the weaponry, contraptions, and other shit that is to capture the next human, now hurry the fuck up, because I don’t got all day.” All soldiers saluted and begun scattering through the barracks; she was angry, yet at the same time focus which is good... the semi-orgasm helped a bit so it was easier to focus today... Not a whole lot, but enough to take control... However she was really, really moody!

“Yo, queen of bitch!” she had absolutely no fucks to ever give to that chick, so as usual she completely ignored her and walked away trying to signal one of the frighten soldiers to approach her. “Don’t you fuck’in ignore me!” she was yanked to face the familiar tarantula-woman- thing, “WHAT?!” she growled as the woman wilted a bit before collecting herself, “news going around about you kidnapping Sans, now why is that?” she smirked causing the (H/C)nette to stare unamuse. “So what, is that all you wanna say to me, because I am busy today, I wanna go home to my son and mate, now back the fuck off bitch, unless you wanna lose an eye now would you?”

“AH HA, I FUCK’IN KNEW IT!” She went obviously pissed off, “YOU DID KIDNAPPED SANS!”

“I didn’t kidnap him; he came with me in his own free will. He agreed to me, however I still need to have custody over him from his dickwad of a brother” she went calmly as she brushed the claw-furried hand off her shirt, “if that’s all you’re gonna say then leave, we have work to do, bitch” she snapped calmly as she turned away from the woman, a furious look etched on her face as she watched the human walk away. “Oh no... You’re not gonna get away with it this time,” she went before lunging herself at the female woman, not knowingly that she herself had been planning on teaching this spider a lesson.

 

                Sans sat down watching some old cartoons with Buttons which he sang along with, He felt so calm and safe here. From what he remembered, (Y/N)’s home was uncharted in the underground, no one knows where they are, or how they get here so it was safe to assume no one will find him and Buttons. “Daddy, I’m hungry” went the small duplicate that looked at him with innocent eye(s), “alright bucko, let’s get ya something to eat” he went as he lifted the small child in his arms and carried him to the kitchen. Seating himself down as Sans begun whipping something up for him to eat. The small tiny skeleton hummed happily as he watched his dad make him something... He felt really content here. Though he does misses his real Papy, he came to terms that he wasn’t be able to go back home... at least not by himself,  but to finally have the feeling of being a family overjoyed him, he was completely happy. Though the people here are way different, and there are no humans which he found odd, but that’s okay as long as he had mama and pa, he should be fine, “grill cheese” he snapped back to reality as he looked up to a relax grin on his pa’s face, “thank you Daddy!”

Buttons begun eating as his dad took a bottle what it seems to be mustard and drank some of it while reading a physics book that he must have found around here. “Daddy, where did you get that book?” he asked.

 “Over by the bookshelf near the TV, do you want one kiddo?” he asked as he was ready to rise up from his seat, “no, I got it daddy” he went as he jumped down from his seat and made his way to the living room, pulling out a book which read “Zodiac Signs & Constellations”, and quickly made his way back to the kitchen. He manages to sit back down again and gently placed the book on the table. ‘ _Obvious it must be mama’s favorite since it’s well taken care of, I better be careful_ ’ he thought as he pushed the rest of his grill cheese sandwich as he began reading...  Sans watched as that one visible eye brighten up at the sight of the stars in the book, eagerly trying to grasp the concept of the information in the book, it was actually really adorable. In which is a good sign, Button’s was eager to learn and that’s what’s good about it.  “Daddy, what does... Pi-Pi-Pisces means?” he asked out of the book. His visible eye in the shape of a star and a curious smile on his face, “heh, Pisces is a fish, or some certain species of fish from what I remember, it’s a constellation up on the surface that usually appears around I believe March or February? I really don’t know when those are, but that’s sorta all I know, I didn’t really have looked into it, but that’s all I know sorry.” “its okay daddy, but maybe we can ask Mommy when she comes home” heh, bright kid.

 

                ***SLAM***

The monstrous woman laid on the floor bruised and busted, her abdomen had been split, one of her arms had been twisted, three of her good eyes have close shut due to the beatings. Before her stood the human woman, who look down at her almost shamefully, but pissed, “have you learned your lesson?” she went as Nyx try lifting herself up from the training grounds, coughing up the sickly dark yellow goop and dust from her body. If (Y/N) had continued this woman would have died for sure, “hello?” she grabbed a fist full of the tarantula-woman’s mane, “Have. You. Learned. You’re. Lesson?” it was low, yet demanding she wanted her answer like a mother did when waiting for the disobedient child to confess their wrong deeds. “Y-Yes ma-ma’am, I learned my-cough- Lesson” she went before feeling the tender touch of her hand smooth her bangs from her vision of only five good eyes. “Good girl” she went before dropping her back to the dirt. “G1!” “Yes ma’am?” went the big tall male in his full armor. “Take Nyx to the infirmary, patch her up and give her the monster candy, when done I want you to return and report you duties from Hotland” she went giving a plain look at the taller monster who was trembling in his suite, “yes ma’am!” (Y/N) watched with boredom as the woman was carried away, before turning her attention to her troops, “you’re all just standing there.... GET TO WORK SHITHEADS!” she ordered as they all scattered to their jobs. (Y/N) was being to feel lazy, what did she come here again? Oh right, she needed reports on how the traps and weapons were doing, Frisk was coming back in a few days, usually she would sit back and watch the child if they were on the Genocide route.

But now, Sans was her mate, and Button’s is with them... If she was going to do this, she’s gonna make it interesting, nothing like the puzzles and traps that they once had to deal with, this time she was gonna do some changes in this route. Whether it’s pacifists or Genocide she’s gonna make things interesting... especially when (Y/N) knows them all too well on their weakest points, after all... She did raise them before becoming trapped here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that's it's short, but look forward in the future because I have big plans for this, and whatcha got, is gonna lead to some flashbacks :3
> 
> anyway keep a look out guys :3


	10. Enraged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll get a glimspe from her past

* * *

**_“Hey there”_ **

**_“Hi?”_ **

**_“What are you doing here at night sweetie?”_ **

**_“Waiting for my mom”_ **

**_“Okay, but for how long?”_ **

**_“a week...”_ **

**_“A week!? Honey, if it’s been a week, then-”_ **

**_“...”_ **

**_“...” sighs, “Okay, how about this, what if I take you home with me, you look like you need a bit of meat on your bones, I’m sure she wouldn’t want you being a skeleton with a bow on now do you?” she chuckles as the child before gives a small grin. “Yes please, I am very hungry”_ **

**_“Okay, you can hold my hand if you wish”_ **

**_“Okay! By the way, my name is frisk”_ **

**_“My name is (Y/N), but you’re welcome to call me anything else if you wish”_ **

**_“An angel?” smiled the child, that it caused the young woman to laugh, “far from it, but if you want to you’re welcome to call me that”_ **

 

                (Y/N) gasped at the sudden dream, ‘ _no, not a dream... a memory_ ’ she thought as she rose from her bed, beside her laid Sans curling like a baby cooing in his sleep, an adorable scene that she couldn’t help, but to plant a kiss between his brow bone. Caressing his cheekbone as he snuggle against it, ‘ _such a sweet skelly you are, Sans_ ’ she thought as she got up and stretch. It was still early, but that was no excuse, she needed to make breakfast before heading out... Plus coffee was calling her name. So getting up her tip toed through the room, and to the hallway before giving a small click of the door to show it was closed. She then went to button’s room and checked on him, ‘still asleep, good’ she thought as she closed the door as well before making way of the bathroom.

She did her usual route, but stopped half way... the mark on her stomach felt the need to be more visible today, as if to mock her. She stroked the harden skin and frowned, ‘if they hadn’t taken you from me, will this scar be more of a reminder that you lived instead of how they just-...’ she could feel the tears prickling in her eyes. She noticed how shaky she felt and how weak she felt...

 

This scar was the evidence of betrayal, lies, and distrust... To show that what they did to make her the woman she had become. She remembered it, how the day first came when she announced it, that she was pregnant. She was filled with such joy and love that she barely noticed the disgust and judging stares of the people around her. It wasn’t her or the baby’s fault.

She didn’t ask to be taken advantaged, but she never care who the father was, because she was going to be bless with a light. She done everything she had try on the surface, buying baby accessories, cribs, bottles, working as hard to earn an apartment of her own and at least a van. Her mother had been supporting her throughout it all. And she thought it was good. Most mothers would have yelled, screamed, and loathe their daughters before actually accepting them. Until... four months into the pregnancy, she went in for a check up, the doctor who had been with her at the beginning gave her something to give the nutrients for her and the baby.

That was the mistake...

Once taken she had suddenly fell asleep, later waking up in the middle of it all... They were... They were fuck’in ripping the child out of her. And through it all her mother just stared almost empty at it all. She screamed and begged for someone to stop them anyone who can hear her, but all they did was made her sleep. She woke up later in the hospital room, with smiling doctors and a mother who acted as if it was nothing. She felt so hurt and betrayed... So empty and lost... So damn enraged and fill with hatred. She had gotten up and out right smacked her mother in front of the doctors, all in shock, “HOW DARE YOU TAKE THEM FROM ME! HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE ONLY THING THAT COULD HAVE HAD A LIFE BETTER THAN WHAT YOUMADE ME GROW UP IN!” so much raged, so much hatred that had been holding out for the past eighteen years. All taken out on the mother who was never a mother to begin with, “I did you a favor, that child would have ruined your life if it had lived, there was no way you could have supported that child, nor do you know how to raise one” she said.

“Raise one? Me? Not knowing how to raise a child when I’ve been raising YOUR kids, which you have neglected, who you ignored, who you chose drugs over and a random man, who was the reason of this situation... which is the reason why your children call me “mother” when they call you “Mona”, You had no right to make that decision to abort a child... especially when one didn’t believe in abortion.” Her mother forged those signatures, and was arrested, the doctors sued, but it was never enough... Emily and Saya had came to the hospital in hopes to see their “sibling” how could she tell them that Mona took them away? How could she tell them...? Josiah and Carol knew how disappointed they were when found out... This situation caused all of them to know the terrible truth of the world... Well more truth about it.

They weren’t ordinary children after all.

They all turned to her for guidance, protected by her, and raised by her and to see the figure who they saw as a mother break down. It was painful. (Y/N) never was the same after that, deprived of actually getting a light and destroying her mentality caused her to turn to other methods, which she never showed to her siblings. Hell to the no. She stopped when she found that light again...

“Mama?” she snapped back to reality as she suddenly remember she was in the bathroom... Button’s was knocking on the door, “mama, I need to go, please” he begged causing her to gasp, “so sorry sweetie! Mommy’s coming out!” she went as she pulled the shirt down and opened the door to see the small skelly shoot towards the toilet and walked out. “Again sorry baby” she went as she closed the door without looking, “it’s okay mama” he replied as he continued to do his business...

“Wait did skeletons have a body-...” she won’t stress on it, as of now she needed to focus on other things.

 

                Papyrus lay on his bed, stiff as a board staring at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. ‘ _Two days... Two days without him_ ’ he thought as he felt his soul clench up, he went around the underground searching and searching, however no one seen his brother, no one heard from him, and not a single one even wanted to give him the answer on where he was. Papyrus wanted so bad to dusted them all, to kill or torture each and every one of them! But his soul just didn’t care... he ached knowing that he deserved this, he didn’t deserve Sans, his brother who had raised him, loved him even if he was treated as a dog, a waste of space, a whore, a – he stopped himself... ‘ _No more, no more thinking about those things, Sans was the best brother I could have had, the only person who truly gave a damn about me even if I am head of the royal guard. That title meant nothing, but power... But when in truth, I only wanted us to be safe..._ ’ he thought as he felt himself shed tears.

He was truly terrible, he was never great, if he was... he could have some time to be kinder to his brother, to love and appreciate him, to drop the facade and give him years of love he had burrowed deep inside him. But no, he used his brother like a tool, a message that he was weak and Papyrus was stronger, to show he had ownership over him. Especially when he allowed other monsters to touch what was his... what belong to him! Sans was the only person he would have gone hell and back, who he truly would have claimed if he wasn’t such a dick... and now... That human woman has him... She took him away from him, she wasn’t afraid; she didn’t care if she was to be in a fight with him. Sans was hers now and Papyrus can do nothing...?

‘ _Unless..._ ’

Rising up from the bed he smirked, this was Snowdin, and it was known for dynamics for a reason, and if he were to get what belong to him back... Then he would have no other choice, but the fight the human woman one on one. “Don’t worry brother... I’ll get you back” he went as he took hold of one of his brother’s signature shirts; it was the closes thing he could have (and was clean, oddly.) “And this time... I’ll do better, and show you what it really means to be LOVED.”

Taking his scarf that Sans had given him when he was a baby, he quickly left in a hurry to find at least the woman who had taken his beloved brother away from him.

 

                (Y/N) stared down at the trapped before her... “So you’re telling me, you want to use a bear trap in the middle of the snow to tear the ankle off?” she asked turning to Doggo who wagged his tail, “yes ma’am, not only would it capture them, but it will weaken them as well as their speed to get away” he went. “And if the human dies before we get to it? The soul would have ascended to the light before we can even claim it” she went causing the guard dog to whine, “sorry, I guess I didn’t think this through...”

“Right well, try sticking with a cage, and have it be buried underneath the snow at least two three to four inches deep and is unseen, Greater Dog!” she barked causing the male to perk up, “I need you to run down to Alphy’s Lab and call Doctor Gaster, I need that formula ready by the end of the day” earning a nod she watched as the giant suited up dog left without dust. “Alpha, what will the formula be use for?”

“It’s to weaken their determination and lower their health to at least 0.3 percent, I need this child to be weak, but not enough the kill them though, I won’t do that, this formula will be our prayer” Lesser Dog tilted his head in confusion. “Don’t understand huh well... imagine it like some sickness, not only will they be immobile, but they will soon lose the will to continue and fight us, which is a good sign...” ‘ _Plus, it would mean they lose access to the Save and Reset file, no determination, no reset, sorry sweetie, but I have my own child and mate to worry about this time... after all I am disappointed in you_ ’ she thought before turning away from the scene.

“Alpha!”

She paused as she looked up ahead to see a familiar figure. “Ah Papyrus, what day should it be to grace your presence upon me” she smirked, the skeleton was not amused, “I know you have him.” She paused a bit before her smirk turned to an actual smile, “Not that hard to guess, since he did come on his own free will... which is something you had taken from him for the past few years.” Papyrus felt his body tense, his fist clenched tightly enough to pierce through the rubber glove and injure his hand. His fangs biting down against the firm bone of his mouth, “I challenge you for Sans!” (Y/N) paused, ‘ _so he’s really gonna do it... This guy, I swear... He’s not gonna give up is he? Well no matter, let’s make this interesting_ ’ she grinned as she walked a bit closer towards the tall skeleton. “I accept, meet me at the center of Snowdin, I will bring both my son and Sans to witness this, if you win Sans goes to you and I back off, if I win Sans stays with me and if chosen to see you I will let him, but you will be banned from seeing him for a few months until that does happen.”

Papyrus gritted his fangs staring out towards the pack who watched in interest, “deal!”


	11. Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two stories in one night, BINGO! I'm getting better, but hey let's get to the story, it seems things are reallying HEATING up in here.... no lie, it fuckin 66 degrees and I feel like a motherfuck'in oven... ALL BECAUSE OF THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> 18+ or over

* * *

“Mama, did you really do that?” asked Sans as he shivered in fear of the thought of returning to his brother, “yes, it’s part of the code sweetie, I need to do this in order to gain full ownership, well claim in this case since we are fighting for a mate, which is you...”

“B-But-But-!” he was stopped by a sudden kiss, which cause him to slowly melt into it, “I understand your worried, but have some faith hon, I will win” she declared as she stroked his skull gently as he try relishing this moment. If it does go south, then we will remember every inch of it. “Mama...” she paused as he gazed out her with such adoration, she could feel her soul pound in her chest, “I wanna do it again, with button’s asleep I want to have our moment together” he went. (Y/N) felt her skin flare up,’ _was he that worried to actually spend his maybe final moments with you?_ ’ she thought as she leaned against his skull as she exhaled against him, “will you feel comfortable afterwards hon?”

“Yes Mama, I-” she felt something wet against her fingertips as well as he cheek, “I wanna be with you” he held onto her burrowing his face into her chest as she held him against her, as if he were a child having a nightmare. “If you wish, then we can, but we might have to rush it a tad bit okay?” she whispered as she kisses his skull over and over again. “It’s okay if-” he hiccups, “if we rush it mama, as long as I share it with you, then it’s worth it” he whispers the last part as he rose his head just a tad bit before implanting his mouth against hers, much like before feeling the kiss grow more and more intimate as she now hovered over him, pressing needingly against his, tongues twirling around against one another, as she dominated his mouth lapping his tongue as if she were a dog. He paid no mind to anything else, but her... Her kiss, her scent, the sound of her soul beat as one with his... He tremble as she begun raking her hand against his spine, giving fast yet loving strokes causing his breathing to become more faster and raspier, (Y/N) was more than happy to do this, she wanted this, too bad about the situation, but he had asked her... Wanted her... He loves her... This is what she couldn’t have from the others. This is what she wanted, and if he was willing to give, then she will give it to him.

She straddled his hipbones

‘ _It may be a unique situation but..._ ’ she could feel the magic form between her pants causing a light friction as they brushed against one another. ‘ _I’ll give it to you..._ ’ removes shirt.

‘ _My love_ ’ a kiss to his nape.

‘ _My body_ ’ she feels his phalanges trace each scar of her body as she undressed for him.

‘ _My life_ ’ he now had removed her pants as well as her panties, once more revealing her to him.

‘ _Even my soul if you wish_ ’ she reached down between his legs stroking the pubic bone as his fingers trailed around the entrance of her flower. Feeling them tease and stroke the swollen fleshy pearl before inserting his digits into her needy hole. ‘ _I had loved you even if you didn’t know me..._ ’ his shaft begins to form once again causing precum to drip from its tip and coat her hand as she continue to stroke with more speed.

‘ _Reset after reset, you were the only one to remember_ ’ he began spreading his fingers causing a moan to escape their heated kiss.

‘ _You struggled in each with different scenarios without knowing..._ ’ she broke the kiss as she continue to move her hand faster as well as his fingers inserted in and out of her. ‘ _Everything seemed the same to you, but the more they happen, the more they seem to cause your life an already living hell into even more of an abyss of misery and pain._ ’ He flipped her over onto her back as she now lay before him, both gasping and glisten with sweat, the air musky of their scents as they try to hold back a moan or two. She once again straddle his hips pulling him close, he then position his head toward her entrance as the two meant with small sparks.

‘ _I’ll make that change Sans, I’ll set you free from the hell you had live for too long..._ ’ he leaned down and gave another gentle kiss, ‘ _I promise._ ’ And with that he push forward causing her inner walls to stretch out as he inserted deeper and deeper into her body. Feeling his tip hit a wall, as she trembled beneath him. Both gasping as they try to adjust to one another, watching her chest rise as her soul gleamed out, through her physical form... Oh it wanted out, it wanted him. Moving his hand onto her chest as he lifted her onto his lap taking a mount into his mouth as she gasp against the sensitive touch, suckling her before feeling her hips begin to move, begging him to start some friction inside her tight pussy. They didn’t have much to time to relish it, and he knew what she had meant. No matter, he was going to claim her whether soul or body, it didn’t matter.

He then begun to moving his own hips as she begun hers, at first sloppy making such weird sounds as bone slapped against flesh, but soon rhythm had been made, causing this sweet friction to continue as he fallen backwards onto the bed as he watch her bounce on his cock, feeling it begins to swell at the base of it all. The back of his mind scream to knot her, to fill her, to make sure to give her a little piece of him before anything went to hell, “Sans! I-I-” she was lost for words, as well as he. Making little yelps and growls which cause more heats to pool in her abdomen, she could feel the knot hit against her as Sans continue to unravel beneath her. He lost control of his moans and seems to cry with pleasure. It was such a beautiful scene. She couldn’t take it, feeling her soul pull out of her as it now stood before him glowing brightly cracked and tattooed with inky darkness that shimmered in the light. He gazed at it in awe, looking at her as she then flushed, embarrassed by her soul, years of horrible thoughts, making people into her dolls, abusement of other caused it to hid behind this shield of darkness. Sans smiled softly at it as he made her go on her back, hand cupping the human soul as it nuzzle against his chest. It wanted him, she wanted him... He’ll answer the call.

Allow his softly white/red lit soul come out and join it’s begging partner, they begin to rub and fuse as the two continue to make their time together last. Bruising her hips, stretching her wider as he pushed further into womb causing the knot to lock in place, hearing her muffled screams against his mouth as she felt the cock twitch, looking down to take notice how truly big he is, the glow inside her was bright and warm as she finally reached her peek and feeling his two as both lovers finally released coaxing each others as he continued to thrust a bit more into her, his seeds entered the canal of body filling her up to the brim until it was now overflowing.

Souls still pressed together as they two leaked with their own love juices, neither of them speak, no words were need, just constant fluttering kisses on each other as the knot begins to subside. (Y/N) smiles as her lover nuzzles his head against her bare chest, her body was still sensitive so she twitched as his mouth touch her mounts. Him kissing each of her face, neck, and chest, she curled against him as the knot finally came lose, she moaned as she begins to feel empty without him, but ignores her needs. She had three hours left, she need to be ready. Sans sat at the edge of the bed staring out toward nothing.

She knew this moment meant alot to him, and feeling him so worried and sad that she might not win was painful. He worries too much; she hugged him from behind as lean against her form, “Yo-you better get ready mama, he-he gets angry if stood up” he whispered his soul clenched as well as hers.

“Have faith in me love, I will win, I promise” she went as she pulled his head back gentle so that he was looking at her before laying several more kisses on his mouth, feeling his tongue dance passionately against hers, ‘ _still tastes sweet, like cherries._ ’

 

                Everyone in Snowdin heard of the news, so to be sure they had to leave so much space to prevent any major damages; it was going to be a terrifying event, of the two people who many consider Alphas. Going head to head for the one person they both loved; Papyrus stood there waiting glaring at the distance as he search for the human figure of the woman. ‘ _She better not had stood up because I will hunt her down and rip her to shreds!_ ’ he thought violently as he shook with anger.

He wanted this done, he wanted Sans back... He couldn’t wait, he just couldn’t, his brother will come back home, and things will be better this time, he wouldn’t treat him like before, no way, he wanted his brother happy and feel loved, and he’s willing to give it this time... He will not give up on his brother. “Yo!” he snapped out of his daydream to take notice of the human woman now standing before him, beside him was the one person who he was fighting for, looking down at his feet as he seemed to be shaking... ‘ _Afraid? Is he afraid of her? No, it isn’t her, he’s afraid of..._ ’ he thought knowing the truth all too well. “As I promise, now... We fight bare hand or magic?” she asked looking at him with a cold glare in her eyes.

“Magic, I’m sorta curious of what you have...” he smirked.

‘Cocky bastard’ she thought before feeling a tug on her scarf, “mama, please be careful” begged Buttons as he was then kissed on his temple, “I promise I will” she went before turning to Sans, “I ain’t gonna kill him, Sans” she earned a wave of relief in her soul, “but I am gonna kick his ass.” She signaled him to take Buttons and leave to join the other monsters in the town, all watching from a far as the two Alphas glared at each other, “Ready bitch?!” he went summon his bones. “Honey, let’s just get to the point” her eyes glowed with a white light, allowing her to summon two swords which were pulled right out of where her soul remained, “time to have some fun~”


	12. Authors note

**Guys! Sorry this isn't an update, just wanna say I am so sorry on keeping you like this... honestly this is my very first story on here, I really expected it to flop, but I didn't really think it would keep going like this.**

**And I would blame writers block and stuff, but I also say procrastination and lack of materials is the blame on this, I am truly sorry. Don't worry the story is gonna keep going, but yeah um... here's some bad news....**

**After so long and hard on writing the chapter I had lost the next chapter documents...**

**The fighting scenes**

**The events**

**Even some fighting designs I had made... completely gone. Also I have been trying to rewrite everything, but I keep screwing up. Again fighting scenes isn't my specialty so without my documents its hard. So the Call Me Mama chapter will take a while to complete my best bet somewhere around February so please be patient again thank you for you're time.**

**And so sorry**


	13. War in Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry for the wait, but as promise, the chapter has finally come and now I shall return to the drawing board...
> 
> tumblr @Sinningbadlyforaskeleton

* * *

It was rather surprising to see her soul color white. Most would expect her to actually have it black or a deep disgusting red. Yet that was not shown there, out in the open. Yet never mind that, Sans was more focus on the idea of the two strongest going head to head. Both never wavered, the deep anger on both was etched deep onto their features. (Y/N) inhaled deeply, the usual smell of ash and a suffocating mist of pine blew against her senses. Before she locked eyes onto Papyrus, she took the first lung. Papyrus knew she what she intend and had leaped away, only to realize she had vanished, and the sharp pain erupted from his side as he flew over and skitted across before rolling back onto his feet.

‘ _I didn’t even see her!_ ’ (Y/N) reappeared in front of him.

He blocked her sudden attack; one of the white blades had come into contact and begun drinking the color of his magic itself. With one large lung forward he slammed his skull against hers causing the female to lose balance.

She snapped her head toward him, with the enraged face imprinted in her eyes.

Feeling the white of the swords suddenly become deep crimson before his eyes, she had sucked a bit of magic from him!?

Papyrus wouldn’t let this distract him; he had someone to get back. Twirling his bones as before summoning a wave of his weapons before shooting toward her.

(Y/N) begun dodging them all with ease while smashing both swords and formed a staff causing it to block each attack, then rushed forward and try taking aim at him. Magic clashing against magic, Papyrus skitted away, before summoning a blaster, shooting at her,

Dodging without a thought, she leaped forward climbing onto the blaster, slamming her palm against its forehead before sending a wave of magic into it. The Blaster roared in pain trying to fly her off, but she clung tightly onto the edges of its bones as it continued to fight her off. In the heat of the moment, Papyrus begun his aim once more, shooting rapidly, with her free hand she used her staff and blocked any attack. Feeling his bone marrow boil he leaped onto the top of his blaster sending a signal to fly higher.

The blaster shot up into the air with both enemies locking gazes; palm still sending her waves of magic, she dodged the attacks he kept throwing at her. Point her staff forward she jabbed him onto the chest, hearing the sound of bone ringed, but he ignored it and continued to summon more into his abilities, allowing flames of magic grow from his claws and threw a fist. She took the hit, but kept her hand firmly onto skull, “SPIN YOU WORTHLESS SCUM!” he screamed at the blaster. It obeyed. The world begun to become blurry, but she still kept her palm firmly against it, sending a large wave of her magic. Another screeched from the blaster as the cavern begun to shake. Papyrus send a wicked kick to her side, She nearly lost her grip, with a growl she shifted her weapon into a shield, “I’m not giving up shithead, I’m sure this isn’t all you got!” She yelled out. She then slammed her magic against Papyrus’s magic causing the blaster to fall. Letting go, she leaped off of the blaster, as did Papyrus.

Both paused before their weapons phased out. “Seems this will be physical” she went as she clenched her knuckles. Papyrus smirked a bit as he listen to the sound of the blaster to crash into the ground. With his right eye glowing, she took his stance. (Y/N) relaxed her body before holding her fist out. Papyrus was the first to rush forward and throw the first punch. She blocked as she send a sharp kick to him once more, losing the air suddenly he slammed his elbow onto her face before swinging around and roundhouse her. She rose up quickly dodging the punch that could possibly kill her. She then gave a uppercut and slammed him backwards. Coughing up whatever it could be from skeletons he tries regaining his posture.

With a sudden rage inside his bone marrow once more rushing through him, he quickly lunged forward through a fake punch and took her by the head and slammed her into the ground. The impact became so much that it blew nearly the entire town into shambles.

Sans shielded Buttons as the glass from the window shattered. Sharply breathing heavy as he gazed out to the two. (Y/N) was lying in the ground still as Papyrus was beginning to add more pressure into his grip. However she wasn’t done yet slamming her knee into his pelvis and kicked him in the face before she flung herself away from the scene. “ENOUGH OF THIS! LET’S FINISH THIS HUMAN!” he eye glowed red spiraling out of controlled as a massive army of speared bones flew over head. (Y/N) then eyes shot up looking at him, eyes resembling that of a wolf, glowing with rage as it glowed with pure white, “my words exactly Papyrus!” then a sudden chill crawled down everyone’s spine as they taken noticed the large forming shadow below her feet become more and more physical, “ever wonder where all those poor souls go to?!” she yelled as the shadow begun taking more and more into shape. The sound of cries and pleads begun to beckon out of the darkness. Papyrus suddenly begun to stiffen, the darkness was staring back him with what seems to be a thousand eyes and a billion voices coming all out at once. “Papyrus” she then gathered all her power into her left palm, “This is why you should have never messed with an Alpha” sending her gaze from him. Papyrus jerked his skull as his blaster was now forming a charge... ‘ _I NO LONGER CONTROL IT!?_ ’ a large wave of energy was shot out causing his vision to become swallowed with a blinding light, the flames etched onto his bones as he screamed in agony.

Sans held his breath as he watched the blaster finally dimmed down it’s charge before floating over and nuzzle against her side; Papyrus stood there for a while eyes widen and empty before falling onto his knees. (Y/N) walked forward towards the tall skeleton and held out her stick lifting his skull up to her, “Do you submit?” she asked in a commanding tone.

Everyone who had been hiding during the fight had all come out of hiding, seeing the two in the center of town, “Well?” she went again, “do you submit to me, Papyrus Serif?”

Looking up at her with anger, fear, and complete exhaustion, he lowered his gaze and soon his head followed, “I submit.”

A smile reached her lips, lowering her stick she then brush the small droplets from his bleeding cracks, she caressed cheekbone, “atta boy.”

 

                The town had finally settled down, Papyrus was nowhere to be seen after that, but so far none made an effort to speak. Just started collecting wood, and try rebuilding after the collapse homes, and replace the shattered glass. The blaster that once had been summoned by Papyrus was swept away into that darkness, ‘that’s something I’m gonna ask her later on’ he thought as he held Button’s close to his chest as he try approached his mate, who seemed less bruised, but cut a little. “You okay?” he asked as he looked up at her. She seem so exhausted and tired, but a smile was resting calmly on her lips, “I’m fine Babybones” she went landing a kiss on his skull. “Ew, Mama!” went Buttons causing the two to chuckle.

“Anyway, go ahead and take Button’s home babe, I gotta clean up here, and start setting some more traps” she went as she gave a small kiss on Button’s cheekbones; Sans paused a bit before looking up to his mate... “I’m permanently yours right?” he asked. She looked down to see him looking up at her with wide eyes and a cute expression that would make anyone melt before him, “yes hon” she then took both him and Buttons into a hug, “both of you are both mine” Sans could feel himself beginning to cry, his soul leaping inside his chest as he could feel his mate’s soul beat alongside his.

He felt free.

 

                Papyrus sat alone in his room, feeling the heaviness in his chest as he tried to keep his features stiff as usual, but they always fell... He lost... He lost to a human... Sans watched it all from the side, he must be thinking how weak he is now. He sat up as he begun burying his face into his gloved hands. How will he show his face to anyone now? What’s worse is the fact was he is alone now, there’s no one to come home to anymore. Sans was with that human woman now, while Papyrus was alone, beaten, and humiliated in front of the whole residence of Snowdin.

His body begun shaking, and his shoulders quivered as he try muffling the sudden sobs. He couldn’t show Sans he could be a good brother, take back everything, and try to redo the mistakes he done. He wouldn’t be able to tell him how he truly loves him. He won’t be able to heal those broken wounds on his fragile soul, to shower HIM with kisses and show his gratitude more often... He won’t be able to do any of those things... He lost his Pride... His Image... His brother...

“I’m s-sorry!” hiccup, “I’m so sorry!”


	14. Hello old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry! I lost internet, but at least I went ahead and started the chapter :3

* * *

 

(Y/N) stared at the traps that had been laid out, before turning back at the small town, almost fully built from the ground up. Then turned back to the traps, “for some prick, he was really good with his traps” she went as she smoothed out some of the letters to form the word, “PAPYRUS.” She hummed to herself as she did so, before feeling a light tug at the hems of her belt, “Howdy!” she turned to see a very familiar flower, “hey Flowey, any news from the ruins?” she asked as she gave the friendly bloom a smile. Flowey was her first friend down here, and unlike the other monsters, didn’t like to hurt or threaten anyone. “No sign of them yet, but it shouldn’t be too long, however this run feels… different” he mentions. “How so Flowey?” she asked as she snapped some of the undone wires as she fixed it up to the trap, “remember what happened last run (Y/N)? How heavy it felt, like a cloud was covering the air and suffocating everyone?” she nod to that memory, unlike the other past genocide routes, the last reset was terrible. So terrible that everyone in the underground couldn’t help, but to shake at the idea of a fight beginning to form… not even a fight, it was the feeling of someone going to war! Frisk was aimlessly attacking anything, not even bothered if it was alive or not! It was that bad! But it was like Frisk was fighting some invisible force, or if someone was attacks them. It was odd to watch sometimes.

“It was odd, but… You’re right” she said.

The feeling has been like this for a while, ever since Sans moved into Snowdin, even though this reset was different, the energy was different itself… like they could breathe with ease and not have to worry anymore. “Keep an eye out Flowey, just in case, let me know when they’re here” she went earning a salute from the flower, before he dived into the earth. ‘ _Seven days, three hours, and two minutes, this was the longest reset when they didn’t show up, they should have shown up yesterday during the fight I had with Papyrus… What’s keeping this kid?_ ’ she thought. As she gave out a stretch feeling her stomach expose the scar again, she remembered the day when Frisk first saw this scar…

 

**_*FLASHBACK*_ **

**_“Momma, what’s this?”_ **

**_“This is… where I had my baby taken out”_ **

**_“You had a baby Momma?” they looked up at her with wide innocent eyes, it was cute._ **

**_“Yeah, since I was still small, I couldn’t take my baby out the normal way so” she felt her throat clammed down, “they opened me up to take her out.”_ **

**_“So where is the baby now Momma?” they asked as they took hold of her hand._ **

**_“She didn’t wake up, when she got out so… now she sleeps, in a blanket full of roots, and has flowers crowning her head while she sleeps” she smiled, she could feel her heart clench and the threat of tears were ready to form._ **

**_“I’m so sorry Momma” they went as their own eyes were now flooded with tears, seems they understood the light puzzle, they were too smart for their own good. By then (Y/N) had broken down in front of them, crying at the thought of their child being taken away from her._ **

**_*FLASHBACK END*_ **

Giving out a low sigh, she shrugged the feeling off as before walking away from the trap, “I better go see Gaster and Alphys about that fuck’in formula” she muttered as she stomped her way from the area, not taking noticed of the door of the ruins being opened, the scent of smoke embedded from the last room, and the sound of tiny feet sinking into the frosty blanket. The figure eyes held shut, a shaky smile rested on their pink lips, and clutching tightly to their chest was their stick…

 

                Sans sat at his station with Button’s giggling while playing in the snow, he felt so refreshed and fully awake, stomach full, bones warm, he didn’t feel so weak anymore. He felt reborn in a way, and the sight of his son playing with ease was enough to warm the essences of his soul. “Morning babe!” went (Y/N) as she approached the station with a calm smile, “hi Mama, day going so well so far?” His mate smiled at him as he called her that, it was always beautiful when she smiled, he haven’t really noticed until now… Maybe because he was safe and more at ease now, that he can notice little things like this.

“Yeah, town is building up, traps are set, I have you, put the Edge Lord in his place, I have my son playing happily in the snow, how lucky can I get?” she chuckled as she leaned on the station watching as Buttons begun rolling a ball of snow. “Oh! Babe, I’m going to Gaster and Doctor Alphys lab to pick up the formula for the human, I should be back right after, so do you want me to pick up something on my way back? Mustard? Fries? Lab equipment?”

“None, I should be fine, plus I feel like cooking with Button’s tonight so dinner should be ready” smiled Sans as he looked at her almost waiting for her approval. “If you want, can’t wait to be the taste tester to my grave”

“MY COOKING ISN’T THAT BAD!” he went as she begun laughing. She then kissed his cheekbone making the small skeleton to flush a ruby red. “Don’t toy with me babe” he muttered as she shrugged, “see you later then babybones.” Waving behind her as he waved back, watching her slim form disappeared in the distance. While Buttons finished his last piece of for his snowman, but as he went to fetch one of the smooth stones near the bridge, he came face to face with… “Hello! I’m Button’s, what’s your name?” Sans flinched as he swung his head towards the new intruder, there stood a little kid, eyes closed, confused, a faded ribbon tangled in their brown locks, holding in their hand was a stick. He hadn’t seen that thing for… Who knows how long, most of the times he seen them leave the Ruins with a TOY KNIFE. But a stick? Hardly! They tucked their stick under their arm, before beginning to slowly sign, “ _I’m Frisk…_ ”

 

               

(Y/N) ran through the lab, according to Gaster he had mention of the human child exiting the Ruins JUST as she left Sans and Button’s stations. After getting the formula, she quickly burst her way out the door, running across the rest of Hotland, and speed down the twist and turns of Waterfall. Holding the formula to her chest, as she charged through Snowdin, she then took out her phone and begun dialling Sans. “Come on Sans, pick up!” she went as she felt herself panic, she couldn’t lose them now? After everything!? Did she seriously just lose Button’s and Sans!? She manage to find her way towards the station finding Button’s sitting at the stand alone.

“Mommy!”

“Button’s!” she took the small child into her arms, feeling her heart beating harshly against her ribcage, “momma, daddy took my new friend into the forest, will they be okay?” he asked not really sure just how dangerous Frisk can truly be. She gave out a calm yet shaky breath as she smiled softly at her little boy, “d-daddy, just wanted to give them a good **_talking_** to” she went causing her son to calm down a bit, before a smile invaded his features again. “Mama, is gonna go with daddy, why not go with Doggo for a while until I come back, and if you be a good boy, we can make some cookies?”

“Yay! I’ll be extra good then Mama!” he went as he jumped off the station and quickly ran in Doggo’s direction. Giving out a small breath of relief before feeling herself scowl, she turned her heel and went into the forest, feeling her skin prickle, and her blood rushed through her veins. Sans was using magic, but so far she hasn’t heard any explosions, her guess was that he was holding the child down to prevent any attention.

She felt a brush of air flew against her face, before hearing a crunch echo the forest air. Looking at the figure frowned, ‘ _so much for not drawing attention’_ she thought as she watched the child slowly rise onto their feet. Seeing them tremble, almost struck her, but she ignored it as her mate was stomping forward towards them, but she flew her arm against his chest, stopping him for doing any more damage. Frisk was gasping harshly before raising their face to look at both of them, until they grew stiff at the sight of them. (Y/N) can feel a wave of disappointment crashing onto her soul as she gazed at the child. Sans growled ferociously as he glared down at them, but he heed his mate’s silent request, watching the child now stand with ease, but the look of absolute guilt was there, it was on their face, seeing their slit-like eyes show a shine of green under them, but they looked the other way, trying not to meet their mate’s gaze.

“Look. At. Me” she went demanding. Sans looked at her with shock as the child flinched under the tone of the woman, “Look at me when I am talking to you, Frisk” she hissed. Frisk shoulders trembled as they slowly turned their gaze towards the woman who was looking down at them with so much anger and disappointment, “I’m guess this is the real you, and not… **THE DEMON**?” she went earning a slow, but firm nod.  “Now, that we confirmed this… Sans, teleport them to the house, but make sure they do not leave, and do not hurt them… not until we find out their punishment. Oh and Frisk…”

They looked up to (Y/N), her back turned to them, but then turned her gaze over her should, seeing those (E/C) glow with expectations, “Do not try to reset, unlike the others… I can still remember.”

Sans sat in front of the child, watching them as they shift now and then, but their face was buried among their forearms. They didn’t bother to move or even try, but the sounds of muffled sniffs and coughs were common from them. He didn’t really care, but his mate knew Frisk and judging by the looks of it, they weren’t unfamiliar with (Y/N)’s mother side. Surely he only fought with the kid, rarely he exchanged words with them anymore considering they always go on a killing spree.

The door opened as he looked over to see his mate come into view, smiling at him before it focus towards Frisk. They looked up slightly trembling as she walked over towards a chair, pulling it up before flipping it backwards, she took a seat, lighting a cigarette. Inhaling softly before she blew the smoke at them, Sans can tell she was mad, but was restraining herself from harming them. “Now, we’re gonna do this right, I want answers… You’re going to explain, I will listen, tell the truth, I’ll soften your punishment, and if you lie… **You will not like the consequences** ,” she went earning a slight squeak from them, before they mumble a ‘yes’. 

A smile played on her lips, “good child.”


	15. Author Note

**I AM FUCKIN UNWORTHY!!!! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY AND DISTRACTED I COMPLETELY FORGOT THIS STORY!!! PLZ FORGIVE ME GUYS! I'M TRYING TO GET BACK ON IT SO PLEASE BE PATIENT**

**I've been working on this in my laptop so it mostly has all the storyline instead of it being in my phone. When I first started this it was on a notepad app on my phone, now i write it on computer.**

**So again I am sorry guys I currently am working on it so please be patient**


End file.
